Vulnerable Heart One-Shots
by JRoseASoulmatesProduction
Summary: A series of One-shots
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for reading. If you are new to this story please read the main Vulnerable Heart fan fiction in order to understand these one-shots. Remember this will be an all character one-shot where you'll get to know more about what was going on with some characters while the main story was going on, things you did not get to see and will include the future of SoEul couple. These one-shots will be one chapter of each of the BOF characters pov. Please enjoy and follow this story for secret kisses, more romance and angst and more SoEul and other BOF characters.

PREVIEW:

Chapter 1: Jae Kyung (Not a whim)

After eloping with Woo Bin both Jae Kyung and Woo Bin must now face their parents. While doing so Jae Kyung thinks of the past and how she met and fell for the man that is now her husband.

Chapter 2: Il Hyun (Betrayal)

"You are not my brother!"

Il Hyun reflects on the life he's lived from the moment So Yi Jeong became his brother until now. But is Yi Jeong the only one who has betrayed their relationship?


	2. Jae Kyung: Not a Whim

The soft clicking of heels was heard across the halls of the Ha Mansion. Jae Kyung silently paced back and forth in the hall with a look of worry. Her stomach was in knots while she tightly held her hand closely to her. The ring on her finger that had for the past week felt completely weightless seemed to weigh a ton on her ring finger.

"Monkey please relax. It will be fine." Came Woo Bin's voice.

Stopping in her tracks Jae Kyung turned to face the man she had once called her boyfriend and was now her husband. They had eloped exactly a week ago with a couple of body guards of Woo Bin's as their witnesses and that had been that.

"Fine."

"They're not happy Woo Bin."

"My parents or yours," She emphasized.

"They made big plans for us. Guests and. Damn it I sound like my mother," Jae Kyung spoke when she thought about the angry voicemail that had been left by her mother two days ago. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung had disconnected from the world and had spent a lovely honeymoon together by the beautiful sea in Mexico. It was the last place anyone would look for them and it was why they had chosen it but nothing more could have made the two happier.

A chuckle was heard and Jae Kyung was embraced by her husband who pressed his forehead against her own.

"They'll get over it. As long as we're happy." Woo Bin spoke.

"Have you met my mother?" Jae Kyung questioned.

"Have you met mine?" He retorted and Jae Kyung sighed.

The door of the study opened and Woo Bin's father stood at the door there was a look of displeasure in his eyes which was aimed only at Woo Bin and Jae Kyung realized there might be a problem as to who they were blaming this entire situation on. Not a single word was spoken to them as both Jae Kyung and Woo Bin entered the study. Jae Kyung's father was seated behind his desk with a cold glare aimed at Woo Bin. A painting stood above him consisting of Jae Kyung, her mother and her father. Jae Kyung's mother stood beside Woo Bin's mother both glaring at them and Jae Kyung was simply glad their anger was shared between the two and not just aimed at Woo Bin.

There was no time to sit and Jae Kyung and Woo Bin found themselves standing in front of their parents waiting for them to speak but it was Mr. Ha who spoke first.

"Do you have any idea what scandal you children have caused!"

The roar of a furious man whipped the tornado of chaos into a full run.

"How could you do this to us?" Mrs. Ha spoke angrily.  
"We've spent months planning your wedding. Making sure every detail was flawless." Mrs. Song interjected.

"The Media is having a field day with what you two have done." Mr. Song raged.

"We've spent days trying to control the uproar of this… this whim." Mr. Ha raged on.

But it was that word that caused Jae Kyung to frown.

There were many things that Jae Kyung felt towards Song Woo Bin. The man was downright stubborn, he was one of the worst womanizers she had ever met, he had made her wait and suffer for a while but, Woo Bin was not a whim. Jae Kyung could hear them all still screaming but her thoughts fade to the moment she met him.

 _The day is neither sunny nor cloudy just serene. There is a soft little breeze that lingers around the air. Jae Kyung is standing with her cousin Jan Di. She's shocked to see her cousin with such short hair but Jan Di shrugs._

 _"Let's just play. I'll introduce you." Jan Di tells Jae Kyung who nods. They're at the Goo Mansion. The back yard has been turned into a small park exclusively for the Goo Children. There is a large slide, swings, sand, monkey bars, all the essential things any park needs. There is a group of boys playing together in the sand. One of them is adding water to the sand and mixing it. Another boy is neatly placing the wet sand inside a bucket and another is putting the bucket of sand down and then gently removing the bucket so that a castle is made._

 _"Mix the sand faster Yi Jeong!" A curly haired boy speaks. He's surrounded by a lot of small castles around him while he sits in a chair. Jae Kyung scrunches her nose and she hears her cousin sneer at him, though the boy doesn't pay any mind to them._

 _"Put the sand in faster Ji Hoo, so Woo Bin can make the castles!" The boy snaps angrily._

 _Jae Kyung's eyes land on the dark haired boy then. He looks up at his friend while holding the bucket upside down. He's wearing a small gray suit and Jae Kyung wonders why this is his preferred choice of clothes when they are all getting dirty. Upon noticing that his friends all seem to be wearing suits Jae Kyung understands._

 _"That's it!"_

 _The screech her cousin makes while walking over to the curly haired boy catches everyone's attention and her eyes meet those of Woo Bin. Jae Kyung thinks her heart will burst. She's never seen such big eyes before. There's a commotion that breaks her thoughts and then Jae Kyung is laughing along with everyone when the curly haired boy is running around with a bucket of sand on his head and her cousin is yelling at him._

 _It seems that things are done because Jae Kyung watches everyone go about somewhere else. Ji Hoo moves to sit with a pretty older girl in a pink dress who offers him a smile and begins to wipe away the sand of the boy's clothes. Yi Jeong runs to another boy who ruffles Yi Jeong's hair and they go off to play together. Her cousin and the curly haired boy are separated from arguing by an older girl in a blue dress who hits the curly haired boy in the head._

 _Finding herself alone and not knowing what to do Jae Kyung heads to the monkey bars. She's good at climbing things. While her friends do ballet and want to play tea Jae Kyung was taken to gymnastics. She hangs on the bars swinging rapidly before turning and heading back._

 _"Wow! You're awesome!"_

 _The voice of someone startles her and Jae Kyung falls glad that she's fast to land on her feet but when she looks up she blushes._

 _"Hi. I'm Song Woo Bin. I'm Seven" The boy tells her. His smile is so big that it makes her want to smile back at him and her heart at the same time burst._

 _Jae Kyung can't seem to know what to do and fiddles with her fingers behind her back nervously while swaying on her feet._

 _"Can't you talk?" He asks._

 _"You were like Tarzan or a monkey." He exclaims and his words make her frown._

 _"I'm not a boy."  
"Or a monkey" She adds to him. He grins at her brightly then._

 _"You can talk."  
"What's your name?"  
"Ha Jae Kyung. I'm Six and a half."_

 _Woo Bin looks at he and grins again. Somehow Jae Kyung feels funny and though the feeling makes her nervous she also likes it._

 _"Want to play with me?" He asks._

 _"Okay." She tells him._

 _They spend the day on the monkey bars and going down the slide. She likes playing with Woo Bin he's nice to her and then the rude boy calls Jae Kyung a monkey when he see's her swing in the monkey bars trying to teach Woo Bin how to do it. She wants to cry and before her cousin can defend her Woo Bin pushes Jun Pyo._

 _"Don't call her that! She's my friend and only I can call her monkey."_

 _It might have been a child way of thinking but when Woo Bin offered her a smile and held her hand Jae Kyung knew she would always want to be with Woo Bin._

"We are going to hold another wedding with us included and the guest we've invited-"

"No."

Jae Kyung's voice is firm while she cuts her father off from speaking. The room is quiet again and Woo Bin speaks.

"We're sorry for not including you in our wedding. But marrying Jae Kyung wasn't on a whim."  
Jae Kyung smiles at her love of 13 years and Woo Bin smiles back at her taking hold of her hand.

"You chose to marry us to merge our companies, you chose when we would be engaged, when we were to be married, the dress, the guests. We've had no control of this marriage." Jae Kyung speaks.

"But we chose to love each other years ago. Even if you never chose to merge the companies. Woo Bin asked to marry me on his own after you decided we were engaged. We decided to elope because we love each other and wanted our own wedding."  
"This was your wedding." Mr. Ha spoke.

"No it was yours." Jae Kyung spoke.

There's a look in both Mrs. Ha and Mrs. Songs eyes that tell Jae Kyung they're now understanding and Jae Kyung smiles.

"Our love isn't based on a whim."  
"It's based on every moment together." Jae Kyung finishes. With those words spoken Jae Kyung and Woo Bin both bow respectfully to their parents and leave. The ride back to their new life is silent but they smile because together they've always set the pace of their life.

(A/N Next chapter will be an Il Hyun one shot that will be up on Thursday. Anyway, there is voting currently going on and I would love if you guys would check out my book. It is free on inkitt. I would appreciate if you guys would read it and leave a review also give it a thumbs up as it helps my books chances of being chosen. My rank is currently #2 I only need a few more votes to be #1 and I could use your help. If you have read it all you have to do is simply go here: novelcontest?sort=most-voted and give my story a thumbs up. If you have not read the story the link is here : novelcontest?sort=most-voted I would appreciate the support as this is my dream.

Here is a small Summary of what my book Bloom is about.

Bloom the first installment of The Kingdom of Archer series tells the story of Lyric Mason and Prince Parker Archer. Caught in the middle of a world where human males can transform into hybrid animals known as Novas and the world is divided in two. The Kingdom of Archer, a fair ruling kingdom and Cray; the kingdom of poverty and dictatorship. When Lyric is found to be the soulmate of not only Prince Parker but the evil Prince of Cray, Max. Lyric is caught in the middle of a tug of war and love.. Can Lyric, who has a painful past she wants to forget fit the role of queen an overcome her past demons and insecurities? Will love triumph over all?

Thank you for your time.


	3. Il Hyn: Betrayal

His hands hurt from how harshly he had punched his younger brother Yi Jeong. His heart however, that pain was so unbearable that the loud thumping of his racing heart only made him want to fall to his knees and cry. Finding out that your brother and the woman you intended to marry had an affair was something so painful Il Hyun wouldn't wish it on anyone. He'd closed his coffee shop that afternoon with the intent to get Yi Jeong in his right state of mind after his girlfriend had come to speak to him.

 _"_ _Please don't abandon him again."_

The air felt so bitter and Il Hyun scoffed when he realized this feeling was back again. He hated that feeling. He sat behind his coffee bar and reached for the bottle of whiskey he kept for special occasions. It was almost completely full and Il Hyun sighed contemplating whether to drink it straight from the bottle. The bell from the coffee shop door rang and Il Hyun sighed.

"We're closed."  
"Can't you read the sign." His voice sounded more dead than angry as he stared down at the bottle placed on the counter. The door closed and Il Hyun thought the person had left. Instead, the soft click of heels was heard approaching towards him.

"I said we're- Jae Hee!"

The woman walking towards him wore dark shades. Her clothes consisting of a white long sleeved elegant turtleneck shirt and black dress pants. Her hair was let down and she wore a smile. Il Hyun had only just introduced Jae Hee to the woman who he had intended to marry and now. Everything had gone to shit.

"The brats called me."  
"Yi Jeong." Il Hyun spat bitterly reaching for a glass and pouring himself some whiskey.

"No. Not Yi Jeong." Jae Hee spoke sitting on the stool in front of the large counter. Raising her hand, she placed it on his and stopped Il Hyun from drinking the liquor.

"Let's talk." She said to him with a sigh; removing her shades and placing them on the counter.

"Can you make me a latte?"

It was like the tension had only increased with her words to him and Il Hyun scoffed.

"A latte?"  
"Didn't you get that I'm not in the mood!" He snapped angrily; tossing the glass across the room and letting it shatter. Jae Hee on the other hand remained calm.

"Feel better?" She questioned with a smile which only caused him to grow angrier.

"How could Yi Jeong do this to me?" Il Hyun asked.

"I took care of him. We're all the family we've ever had."

 _He remembers how bad it was. He's only five but he can hear them scream, shout, cry. His mother isn't so bad. She sends maids, butlers, countless of housekeepers to look for him when he's out. Il Hyun doesn't realize his parents don't love him until he meets Jae Hee. She's the nicest girl Il Hyun has ever met. When he meets her parents he can see just a slight resemblance between their mothers. Both socialites, completely self absorbed but. The love between wife and husband is so different. While both Mrs. Goo and his mother dote hand and foot on their husbands, only Mr. Goo reciprocates his wife's affection in kind. It is quicker than that, by watching Jae Hee and her father and how affectionate Mr. Goo is that Il Hyun realizes his father hates him._

 _He learns from over hearing a conversation from his mother and Mrs. Goo that his mother is pregnant. Hearing such words scares Il Hyun. His life is chaotic and once the maids have refused to go out after his father, too scared to be fired she begins to send him. Il Hyun sees his father with another woman the night his mother gives birth. When Yi Jeong is born, his mother almost smothers him in her desperation to seek his father. Had Yi Jeong not been removed from her clutches by his Uncle Lee, then Yi Jeong would have been dead._

 _Il Hyun remembers staying a couple of days with Uncle Lee and his wife who was also just a few days from giving birth. He likes staying with them. Aunt Annabelle is so kind and she dotes on him and Yi Jeong. His uncle feels like a father and for a time Il Hyun is happy. Until his mother gets out of the hospital and takes him and Yi Jeong back to the So mansion. His Aunt and uncle leave a week after cousin Ariel is born and Il Hyun never sees them again._

 _His father never once glances at Yi Jeong. When Yi Jeong cries or laughs, if he's hungry. His mother only tends to him once a day and only when his father is around. It's for show. Il Hyun realizes once he's old enough and what hurts is that he too was subject of that fake affection at one point in time._

 _He's only five. Il Hyun is just a child himself but he has forbidden the maids to touch his little brother. His little brother who is unaware of the dark and cruel world that they live in. Even though Il Hyun is only five his mind has grown so much he feels not ten maybe fifteen. Il Hyun vows to protect Yi Jeong from the dangers of life and his parents. Il Hyun takes care of Yi Jeong. He comes home from school and his mother is already drunk and the maids have left Yi Jeong to cry his eyes out all day. Yi Jeong only ever stops crying when Il Hyun carries him._

 _Sometimes Jae Hee comes over and she helps Il Hyun with Yi Jeong. Although Il Hyun feels like a grown up, he still can't carry Yi Jeong that well and settles for pushing him around in a small stroller with wheels that Jae Hee gives him. Most of the time his brother has to be placed in his lap by a few maids. It is better when Il Hyun is at the Goo mansion with his brother. The people there help and even Mr. Goo sometimes plays with Yi Jeong even if they already have Goo Jun Pyo who is just a few months older than Yi Jeong._

 _Sometimes, when things get bad and when his mother hits him and makes him go find his father. Il Hyun hides Yi Jeong in his room. Under his bed, with a small pacifier, a lock on his door and he prays that no harm comes to him. When he comes back Il Hyun cries while hugging his brother tightly promising to shield away the pain._

"Il Hyun."  
Jae Hee's voice breaks his trance and Il Hyun can feel himself shake. The betrayal of his little brother is too much and he feels alone.

"That woman. Isn't worth this." Jae Hee tells him.

"You can't be angry at Yi Jeong because that woman seduced and manipulated him."  
"Eun Jae would never do that she."  
Il Hyun pauses. Love? Eun Jae would have never done such a thing with his younger brother had she loved him.

"But Yi Jeong would?" Jae Hee questions, as if she knew what it was Il Hyun was thinking.

"He's always been so selfish and."  
"That isn't true." Jae Hee tells him.

"Do you remember when I was married off." Jae Hee asks and Il Hyun can't help but feel bitter.

His best friend and the first person he had cared for, loved and trusted had been arranged to marry some hotel heir and that had been that. Though Il Hyun never confessed his previous feelings to Jae Hee it was still a sour bitter taste of abandonment that had been left in his mouth.

"That is how he felt." Jae Hee says with a smile.

Il Hyun doesn't understand what Jae Hee is saying and she takes his hand.

"When I married. I knew that I was leaving you behind. I was aware of my friendship being the only care you had other than Yi Jeong. But you still had him in the end." Jae Hee spoke.  
"I worried about Jun Pyo but, he had the boys and Geum Jan Di who loved him. Everyone is so quick to assume that Ji Hoo was the loneliest after losing his parents, but I think it's Yi Jeong." Jae Hee says.

"I've never abandoned him. Even when I left home I was just a call away I."

It takes Il Hyun a second to realize what he's said. It takes him another second for the memory of it to come back to him.

 _He was done. Eighteen years of age and he was done with this family. His father and mother he hated so much. Pottery, something he had loved he had grown to hate. The art wasn't his calling and watching Yi Jeong become great at it irritated him. The little brother he loved had excelled in the one thing Il Hyun couldn't and though he was proud of him. The smell of clay which he had always loved now brought forth hate. This house was made by art. An art that he hated and now saw as the enemy._

 _After another drunken suicide attempt Il Hyun had enough. His mother was being taken to another mental facility and his father was out. Gathering his belongings Il Hyun began to pack at a quick pace. His last stop had been the kiln where his pottery needed to be gone._

 _"_ _Hyung."  
His thirteen year old brother stood in front of him the expression on his face confused. _

_"_ _What are you doing?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving." Il Hyun spoke._

 _"_ _Everything in this house is poison and I hate it. I'm leaving it all behind because I don't want it."  
"What about the pottery?" Yi Jeong questioned though Il Hyun had not looked at Yi Jeong yet._

 _"_ _Your better at it. The god of pottery only blessed you." Il Hyun tells him._

 _"_ _What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know. Whatever I do it will be better than this place." Il Hyun tells him._

 _"_ _Will you visit?"  
"I'm not coming back. There's nothing here worth coming back for." Il Hyun tells him._

 _"_ _Call me and come see me when I've settled into a new place." Il Hyun tells him before leaving._

"I left him." Il Hyun realizes.

"He'd been so quick to let go the second he had a chance. He forgot the reason he had wanted to leave in the first place. He'd abandoned Yi Jeong in a house of wolves when he'd vowed to protect him exactly from that. His chest felt heavy and a sob escaped his lips when he relived the words he'd so cruelly used that night.

Although Il Hyun had grown Yi Jeong was still a child and Il Hyun had casually brushed him aside like he had his pottery. He thought of the years that went on after that. Yi Jeong never spoke to him unless it was him that called Yi Jeong or how Yi Jeong began to womanize soon after.

 _"_ _This person has always been useless anyways."_

He's crying now and before long Jae Hee is hugging him.

"I abandoned him. And I betrayed him first." Those are the thoughts that are screaming inside his head. He thinks of his brother before and now and realizes he's completely broken. The dead look in his eyes, the pain an d hopelessness that Il Hyun had once fought so hard to have it never touch Yi Jeong had been delivered to his brother by his own hand.

"He'll forgive you too." Jae Hee begins to say to him gently but Il Hyun can only cry out in pain, not only for him but for the pain Yi Jeong is in.

A/N Thanks for reading I hope you can actually read this now. I have no idea what happened. Also don't forget to vote for my book Bloom on Inkitt novelcontest?sort=most-voted


	4. Annabelle Lee: Destiny

_From the moment she knew she could see the future. Annabelle Carter knew she was different. It came to her one day. Annabelle thought she was dreaming when she saw him. Anderson. Her family was moving to Japan. She was only six when it happened. She remembered his face. The way he smiled at her. He'd introduced himself in Japanese while he stood beside his parents. She hadn't thought to much of it until she and her parents moved to Japan and there it was that she met Anderson Lee._

 _Annabelle was afraid. But as fate would have it when she had her second premonition it was the death of Anderson's mother. She woke up crying when she saw the woman whither away. Her mother had been in the room with her when she awoke from that horrible premonition and tried to soothe her._

 _"_ _You should have said something to me sweetheart." Her mother whispered. Annabelle had cried. She was afraid for Anderson. What would she tell him? How could she stop that future from happening?_

 _"_ _We have to help him." Annabelle recalls telling her mother, but when her mother looked at her she only smiled at her kindly and sadly._

 _"_ _Destiny is something we mustn't intervene with. We can try to change it but. The outcome hardly ever changes if fate has destined for something else to happen." Her mother explained._

 _Annabelle recalls telling her husband the then young Anderson Lee after his mother passed._

 _"_ _You could have said something! You could have helped her!"  
"I hate you!"_

 _Annabelle remembers the biggest heartbreak in her life. It was the first time and not the last that she would be heartbroken by a boy. Anderson refused to speak to her for the next year. His father remarried soon after and they left Japan to Korea where Anderson's new stepmother was from._

 _"_ _They'll have a baby." Annabelle foresaw one day. She could see Anderson doting on the small baby girl and then just like that the vision was gone._

 _Time would go on and while people always knew about her family and some shunned her. Annabelle learned to ignore her gift. She didn't want to have something that hurt people. She'd always seen bad things and when she would tell her friends about a breakup or a boyfriend cheating it always blew up in her face._

 _"_ _You're cursed Annabelle. You only deliver bad news."  
There were times when she hated her gift. The times that she would fall in love only to have a boy destroy her heart once he knew who she really was. One particular moment in life when she was fifteen had been the worst. _

_Annabelle had been asked out on a date by the most popular boy in school. If only then she'd seen it coming. Her gift wasn't as strong or rather… she had not wanted to see it. She hadn't planned to spend her night dragged around school blindfolded and egged by her classmates. She'd gone home crying and then she vowed that she would never let another boy ever hurt her. It came as a sort of flash. There was someone, a man, who's face she could not see. The sun was out and she could only see his smile. Her face looked older, her eyes soft, a smile that she had never worn. True happiness. Annabelle wore a light blue dress with white polka dots. Her chestnut colored hair was in soft waves while she blushed._

 _"_ _I love you. Annabelle."  
"You hold my heart. My soul."_

 _"_ _You've become my everything."  
"Marry me." _

_With a gasp and a racing heart Annabelle had seen her destiny._

 _After that Annabelle thought of seeking for her love. She wanted to find a man whose face she had not seen. From time to time she would receive snippets of time with him. First kiss, a soft touch, first time. It was all so beautiful to her. Annabelle had been too afraid to ask her mother for help on how to control this part of her so she went to her Grandmother. The woman was eccentric she taught Annabelle potions how to read cards.  
"If you're going to embrace this gift you will embrace it fully" Her grandmother had said to her. _

_Annabelle recalls learning everything she now knows from her grandmother. She's in the middle of placing a small jar of lion's teeth back in it's place for a remedy when she gets another premonition._

 _"_ _I love you Anderson Lee."_

 _With a gasp at the name and the jar falling to pieces she feels scared. She recalls the child Anderson whom she had briefly met. How cruel his words to her had been. Does she blame him? Of course not. But the thought of falling in love with him makes her frightened._

 _Annabelle wonders if Anderson will comeback to Japan and plans to avoid him should that happen. Instead, her father is sent to Korea and with no way of refusing to go with her parents Annabelle is thrown into a new world. Her mother is quick to enroll her into public school and Annabelle hates it. People stare at her, more so when they learn she is a freakish witch that works in a small shop a few blocks away from the school. Her mother calls is Remedies, Tarot, and Purity. She hates working in the shop._

 _She spends her time in Korea filled with loneliness. When she enters high school in Korea things don't change either. While she enjoys reading tarot, and helping people with remedies the kids at school stand outside the window with signs. She would leave but her mother allows her to keep her tarot money and she needs it for school. Still, she hates working there and she hates her classmates. No matter how much time passes people don't change. Even if they're not in Japan a bully is still a bully. The signs are the worst. Most of them are unoriginal with Salem hangings and Annabelle wishes that she truly were a witch so she could put a hex on everyone who picks on her. She gets her chance one afternoon when a group of her classmates throw tomatoes at their glass windows. Having had enough Annabelle runs out of the shop and speaks in English a language they don't understand but they scream at the way she waves her hands around and says curse in Korean. A tomato is thrown at her and she screams wanting to go after them._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _Annabelle wants to ignore this person but she turns anyways to see him. He's tall, his eyes a rich dark brow; show concern for her. His hair is neatly combed and he's wearing a wool gray turtle neck sweater, a pair of dress pants and a soft smile on his lips. Besides him a young girl in a white dress, pearls on her neck and her short hair is styled in soft waves._

 _"Anderson."_

 _The name is out of her mouth before she can push it back into her throat and she fears what he'll say. She's seen so much of him in her visions but never their meeting. Her mind races as he looks at her and she wants to run. She recalls their last time together and she wonders if he still hates her._

 _"Annabelle?"_

 _"Annabelle Carter?"_

 _They stare at one another for what feels like an eternity and Annabelle wonders what is going through his mind as he looks at her. Does he hate me? Does he care about me? Does he like me at all?_

 _"Oppa."_

 _The girl beside him decides to speak and she offers a smile to Annabelle before turning back to Anderson._

 _"I'm going to look for some love charms you can catch up with your friend."_

 _With a bright smile the girl heads inside her mother's shop and Annabelle and Anderson are both left standing right in front of it._

 _She's unsure of what to say and finds herself looking down at her fingers as she bites her lip. A hand suddenly reaches out to her and she cringes away._

 _"Sorry," Anderson speaks softly though his hand still reaches out to wipe away the tomato juice that is running down her face._

 _"People are so immature these days."_

 _His gesture confuses her and Annabelle looks up at him curiously while he in turn cleans her up using his sweater sleeve._

 _"I suppose no matter how much you age some people just don't mature do they?" Another smile. He finally finishes taking off the tomato from her hair as best he can and casually shakes his sweater sleeve to remove anything on it though there is now a bright red stain there._

 _"So? How have you been?"_

 _"What brings you to Korea?"_

 _She can't find her voice and for an unknown reason her eyes begin to water._

 _"This isn't going to work." She thinks unaware that she's spoken out loud. She doesn't wait for him to say more to her and instead walks away and heads home. She cries all night because fear has clouded her judgment. She pushes all her visions out of the way and lets fear cling to her body like a leech sucking away at the hope she had once held inside. She goes missing from the shop for the next two days trying to collect herself and praying that things change. She tries to forget Anderson and a month goes by and she almost does forget pushing away visions of love she'd seen since she was fifteen. That is until he sends her flowers and a letter._

 _The box arrives with dozens of red roses and a letter addressed to her._

 _My dearest Annabelle,_

 _I want to start this letter with an I'm sorry. I wish that I could take my cruel words to you back. That day when you spoke of your visions and what you could do I was angry. I never thought that I could ever be angry at you but in that moment in time I had just lost my mother and I needed to be angry at someone. My actions were immature and the fact that I was a child doesn't justify what I did to you then. I wanted to talk to you from the moment I saw you here._

 _I would be lying if I were to say that last month had been the first time in almost 20 years that I saw you. But it isn't. I found myself walking past here almost three months ago and I saw you. You were placing blue curtains around the large display windows and it was only when you smiled as your mother spoke to you that I remember the girl from so many years ago who had first made my heart realize it could jump. That day three months ago. My heart jumped again._

 _I found myself coming each day with the intent to speak to you but it was only when I saw them with the signs and how much they picked on you that I realized you saw me as one of them. Would you remember me? Would you care that I was there? Could you forgive me? These were the things that clouded my mind each and every single time I wanted to approach you. And each time I was stopped by what I now know to be true. You both hate and fear me. For all of this I am sorry._

 _I am sorry for hurting you even though I loved you. I'm sorry for trying to pretend like nothing ever happened between us and believing we could start anew without patching up the old. I'm sorry for not having the courage to apologize first instead of acting the way I did last month. I'm sorry. But Annabelle..._

 _I have changed. I know that your world has become different as has mine but I hope that you can somehow make room for me in your heart. I don't expect anything more than your friendship because I know it's more than I deserve if you find it in your heart to forgive me please accept my invitation for dinner. I will wait for you in front of Shinwa mall until 8:00 pm. If you accept I will be happy. If you refuse I will understand._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anderson Lee_

 _Just like that. Annabelle was swept away… Looking at the clock in front of her it read 7:30 pm._

 _Grabbing her coat she heads out of the shop her mother calling after her before she steps out.  
"Where are you going?" With a smile Annabelle looks at her mother._

 _"_ _To meet my destiny…"_

"I'm never going back! You can't make me!" The sound of her child's screams cause Mrs. Lee to snap out of her thoughts while she see's her child run inside covered in flower and run towards her room. Sighing Annabelle follows her child to her room. The sign keep out is clear but she walks inside anyways to find her daughter on her bed and crying while she hides her face in her hands as she lays on her stomach and cries.

"What happened?" Annabelle questions her daughter who sits up and glares through her tears.

"You know what happened. What always happens. I hate Japan. I'm not going back to a school where everyone hates me and humiliates me." She cried.

"It will get better. I promise. It did for me remember." Annabelle spoke trying to comfort her daughter who simply looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"That's never going to happen. Who would ever love me?"

It was at that moment that moment that Annabelle saw her daughter. She could see her smiling happily holding the hand of the man she would marry. His name was Yoon Ji Hoo. Ariel was smiling any trace of sadness in her eyes had long gone and the boy beside her looked at her with only love in his eyes.

"Things will get better." Annabelle spoke with a smile.


	5. Jun Pyo: The scars she left me

It came as something sudden. Five years ago he too was asked to leave Geum Jan Di behind. At first Goo Jun Pyo was angry. How could he walk away from the person he loved? Not when he had worked so hard to get the person he loved the most. He remembers throwing a fit in front of his parents and Jae Hee. Then, as usual Geum Jan Di had scolded him.

"Don't be so selfish!" She had yelled through her tears.

"If Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo can do this with Ga Eul and Ariel so can we."

These were the words that had put him at ease. There were moments very brief when Goo Jun Pyo could not understand why they were together. They were both hot blooded and most of the time they argued about nothing and everything. In other people's eyes Jun Pyo didn't care if they though he and Geum Jan Di were not compatible.

All he wanted was for Geum Jan Di to look at only him. Getting ready to board his private plane back to Korea Jun Pyo was glad. Silently he counted his blessing. Even though he'd been gone for the last five years, that did not mean he had not seen Geum Jan Di since. Both had money and could travel back and forth as much as they wanted. It wasn't that they did so often just on special occasion like birthdays, holidays and of course there were phone calls, skype, etc.

Jun Pyo counted his blessing at least he wasn't like Ariel and Ji Hoo whom met only once a year for summers when Ji Hoo would fly out to see her for a week. Then of course there was Yi Jeong and Ga Eul whom had not seen each other for the past five years.

"Count yourself lucky." Jun Pyo thought to himself.

The truth was he had always loved Geum Jan Di smiling he thought of the time he met her for the first time.

 _Goo Jun Pyo felt uncomfortable. His mother had made him wear a suit that was a little too small for him. His shoes were pinching his toes and his hair had been combed so tightly the curls in his hair were gone, covered by gel._

 _"_ _We're having guests over. You'll have a play date."  
"Unless it's Woo Bin, Ji Hoo or Yi Jeong I don't want to play with anyone else." Five-year-old Jun Pyo spoke._

 _People and other kids annoyed him. Often people gave him gifts, and invited him to children's' parties because of his parents. It was only his friends whom he had grown up with which he trusted. They were F4._

 _"_ _You'll like her Jun Pyo."  
"Her?" Jun Pyo spoke scrunching his nose in disgust._

 _"_ _A girl! Girls have cooties!" He shouted outraged._

 _"_ _I don't want to play with a girl!" He shouted._

 _His fit was ignored by his parents who were use to Jun Pyo's fits. But it was Jae Hee who walked over to him pulling him by his ear._

 _"_ _What did you say brat!" Jae Hee snapped._

 _"_ _Ouch let go!" Jun Pyo shouted trying to free himself from his sisters' grasp._

 _After a few more seconds of struggling Jun Pyo was saved by the doorbell ringing._

 _"_ _Enough you two." Their mother spoke before heading to go open the door. Their father fallowing and gently pushing both Jae Hee and Jun Pyo forward to go greet their guests._

 _There was a man and a woman standing in front of them beside them holding on to her mother's skirt was a small little girl. Her eyes were big and round, her dark hair so long that it fell down to her waist. Her mouth was in a perfect pout. She was the prettiest girl Jun Pyo had ever seen. For a moment he found himself frozen._

 _"_ _Jun Pyo why don't you and Jae Hee play with Jan Di." His mother spoke._

 _"_ _Jan Di" Jun Pyo thought to himself while looking at the little girl in front of him._

 _"_ _Jae Hee take them to play." His mother spoke._

 _Jun Pyo knew not to be rude in front of guests and simply allowed his sister to take hold of his hand, Jan Di and lead them to the back yard where his parents had built a playground for him and his friends to play._

 _"_ _Wait here mom just got me a new tea set and we can play tea party." Jae Hee spoke before walking away._

 _Her words made Jun Pyo annoyed. Whenever he was with his sister she would always make him play princess of tea party he was getting tired of it._

 _"_ _I don't want to play that. It's stupid." He snapped. Turning to Jan Di whom was quietly staring at him he looked at her condescendingly._

 _"_ _If you want to play with me you have to do what I say." He spoke to her._

 _"_ _I don't want to play with you then." Jan Di spoke calmly before trying to walk away._

 _"_ _Is she crazy?" Jun Pyo wondered to himself following Geum Jan Di._

 _"_ _Hey! What are you doing?" Jun Pyo snapped._

 _"_ _Are you crazy! You're in my house, so you have to do what I say." He spoke when he reached for her hand he pulled too hard and caused little Geum Jan Di to fall on her butt. He expected her to cry instead she glared at him, stood up, took hold of Jun Pyo's right hand and bit down causing him to yell._

 _He was sure she'd torn a piece of flesh of him as he screamed in pain, feeling anger._

 _"_ _Are you a dog!" He yelled shoving her again.  
"Don't push me!" Jan Di yelled back standing up and pushing him, when he was down she grabbed hold of his hair and began to pull. Reaching for her hair Jun Pyo tugged until she fell. The two began to roll around hitting each other angrily. It wasn't until Jae Hee came back and began yelling prompting their parents to run out and separate both Jun Pyo and Jan Di._

Thinking back now Jun Pyo smiled at the memory. That should have been plenty of indication of how volatile their relationship would be. By the end of that day Jun Pyo had been scolded severely by his mother and father for hitting a girl. Of course, there were more of these fights through out their childhood. If Geum Jan Di would bite him, he would kick her. If she pulled his hair, he would pull right back. Their childhood was filled with scraped knees, bloodied elbows, and too many bite marks. Goo Jun Pyo had a scar right below his right shoulder from an occasion where he threw Geum Jan Di's favorite doll in Yi Jeong's kiln. Their parents simply summed it up as kids being kids. Of course, they had come up with a merger and it had been decided that he and Geum Jan Di would one day get married.

Goo Jun Pyo was never against it. From the moment he saw Geum Jan Di he knew he liked her. However, taming her… thinking about that now made Jun Pyo laugh. He knew that Geum Jan Di was her own person and did what she please. There was no way he would ever tame her if anything he knew he complied to her every will simply to make her happy. Of course that wasn't always the case.

 _Geum Jan Di had been ignoring him for the past few days. They went to school together now and his friends had all gotten to know Geum Jan Di. All of them seemed to like her, simply for the fact that she would take Goo Jun Pyo down a peg whenever he got out of hand. They'd just started kinder garden together and for the most part Jun Pyo stuck with his friends and Geum Jan Di of course. She wasn't too keen on making friends either but seemed to make a lot more enemies by sticking up for others. Jun Pyo kept to himself and simply mouthed off if someone other than F4 wanted to play with them._

 _At school for the most part Goo Jun Pyo behaved, unless Geum Jan Di was involved. The other boys in school all found her pretty. All of them complementing her. Jun Pyo heard a boy tell Geum Jan Di how pretty her hair was. His friends had all agreed that Geum Jan Di was pretty._

 _"_ _She's ugly!" Jun Pyo had shouted._

 _"_ _She's so ugly I can't even look at her!"  
This had caused him a good hair pulling from Geum Jan Di and in the end a letter home from his teacher. _

_Needless to say he was punished when he got home. It was because of this last incident that Geum Jan Di had stopped talking to him. Usually she would fight back but this time she would simply avoid him. The last straw for him was watching her talking to Ji Hoo and laughing with him while they played with a wooden robot._

 _"_ _Why are you playing with her? She's ugly!" Jun Pyo yelled at Ji Hoo._

 _"_ _Don't call her that. Jan Di is our friend." Ji Hoo spoke calmly._

 _"_ _She's my fiancée and I can call her what I want and she is ugly." Jun Pyo yelled angrily._

At the time in Jun Pyo's five-year-old mind he'd gotten into his head that if he called Geum Jan Di ugly in front of everyone enough, they would eventually believe it and leave her alone of course he truly did regret what he did next.

 _Nap time had come for the small five-year-old. Goo Jun Pyo couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. There had to be a way for everyone to think Geum Jan Di was ugly. He was angry to see that Geum Jan Di continued to ignore him and of course once again play with every else. She'd chosen to sleep beside Ji Hoo during nap time while he was forced to sleep beside Woo Bin. Standing up from his small makeshift bed on the floor Jun Pyo glared at Jan Di who was sleeping on her stomach. The teacher had stepped out moments before thinking everyone was asleep. Looking around the classroom Jun Pyo headed to the teacher's desk and simply grabbed a pair of scissors. Heading to Geum Jan Di, careful not to wake anyone Jun Pyo simply reached for a strand of her hair and cut._

 _By the time he was finished Jan Di's hair was cut above her shoulders unevenly. Hair was everywhere on the floor._

 _"_ _Goo Jun Pyo what are you doing?"_

 _Startled Goo Jun Pyo jumped when he heard his teacher who was rushing to take the scissors away, in the process everyone seemed to wake up. Geum Jan Di immediately stirred from sleep turning herself on her back before opening her eyes and sitting up. When she noticed Goo Jun Pyo standing above her, the teacher forcible removing the scissors form his hand Jan Di gave him a look of confusion._

 _"_ _Goo Jun Pyo what did you do?" Ji Hoo spoke up beside Geum Jan Di while both Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked on in shock and awe._

 _"_ _What's going on? What's this?" Geum Jan DI questioned when she saw strands of dark hair on the floor. It took her a moment to realize it was her hair. Quickly he small little hands reached to her head only to find that there was little left. Goo Jun Pyo expected Geum Jan Di to hit him and simply braced himself by shutting his eyes tightly. However, what he heard was a harsh wail that caused him to open his eyes in shock when he saw Geum Jan Di crying._

 _No matter how much they fought or how much they bullied one another Geum Jan Di had never cried. Instantly, Goo Jun Pyo felt guilt and when he was pulled away from the classroom and the teacher called his parents all Goo Jun Pyo could think about was how Geum Jan Di looked when she cried. When he got home that afternoon he'd been yelled at by both his mother and father, though he was not suspended as he was the Shinwa heir he received punishment at home._

 _The next day when he went to school Geum Jan Di did not attend. His friends were upset with him as they said he had gone too far. Goo Jun Pyo did feel bad but he was unwilling wo back down. He acted as this was not a big deal in front of everyone. However, Goo Jun Pyo did worry about when Geum Jan Di would come back._

 _For the next week he did not see her until a new week. Come Monday everyone was shocked to see Geum Jan Di with short hair. The kids who had been Geum Jan Di's friends and had been eager to talk to her now teased her. Geum Jan Di took it in stride keeping her head up and pretending as if nothing mattered. She wouldn't look at him; their eyes had only met once but Geum Jan Di had quickly looked away in order to avoid his gaze._

 _By the time lunch came she wouldn't even talk to Woo Bin, Yi Jeong or Ji Hoo. Geum Jan Di simply kept to herself and sadly sat on her own. Goo Jun Pyo didn't know how to fix it. He couldn't admit his faults and didn't know how to do so anyway. When naptime came Geum Jan Di was sent to sleep beside the teacher. When Ji Hoo tried to approach her she refused and the teacher kindly asked Ji Hoo to leave her alone. Once again, this earned disapproval from his friends who could only blame him._

 _Goo Jun Pyo couldn't sleep that day and by the time school was out and all of his friends except he and Geum Jan Di had been picked up. Goo Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di found themselves sitting at opposite ends of a bench waiting for their drivers to pick them up._

 _It was then that a boy in their class went to sit beside Geum Jan Di. He didn't say anything at first. Instead he began to make faces at Geum Jan Di, and stuck his tongue out at her. Goo Jun Pyo found it annoying. More so when he began to pull Geum Jan Di's short hair._

 _"_ _Hey! Let go!" Geum Jan Di shouted pushing the boy harshly to the ground though he was still holding on to her hair causing to fall with him._

 _The boy seemed to use this as an advantage simply getting up and kicking Geum Jan Di who groaned in pain, though she did not cry._

 _"_ _Ugly girls like you deserved to die." He spoke. Having heard enough Goo Jun Pyo simply walked toward them swinging his backpack at the boy and hitting him in the head. This caused the boy to fall and Goo Jun Pyo simply stepped on his back while the boy began to cry._

 _"_ _Don't ever touch her! She may be ugly but she's mine and no one gets to touch her" Goo Jun Pyo spoke coldly._

 _"_ _If you bother her again you'll die." When Goo Jun Pyo removed his foot the boys simply ran crying for his mommy. Goo Jun Pyo didn't say anything to Geum Jan Di simply glared at her and helped her up._

 _"_ _You could have hit him back!" He snapped. Though when Geum Jan Di tried to let go of his hand, he refused to let her go._

 _Geum Jan Did didn't say anything, and she did not try to budge._

 _"_ _I'm sorry." Goo Jun Pyo spoke._

 _"_ _I shouldn't have cut your hair… here." Goo Jun Pyo spoke reaching into his backpack to pull out a brownie that was flattened mainly because he had hit the other kid. A black car pulled up and Goo Jun Pyo knew it was for Geum Jan Di who had already opened the brownie. She took a bite and then smashed it in Goo Jun Pyo's face. He was shocked but before he could react Geum Jan Di had raised their intertwined hands up to her mouth and bit him causing him to cry out in pain._

 _"_ _You're crazy!"_

 _Geum Jan Di then laughed at him her eyes dancing with joy._

 _"_ _It's okay. I forgive you." She spoke with a smile before walking away._

That had been such a long time ago and Goo Jun Pyo still had a trace of a scar in between his thumb and index finger. Back then things had been so different. They were volatile children who had a hard time expressing their feelings for one another. As the years went on Goo Jun Pyo got better with expressing his feelings for Geum Jan Di. From time to time he still teased Geum Jan Di, mainly to get his way, much like he had when he'd stolen Geum Jan Di's first kiss. Laughing to himself Goo Jun Pyo sighed when he heard the pilot announce they were landing.

Reaching for the ring in his pocket Goo Jun Pyo smirked to himself. Now, there was one last thing to do...

(A/N) Thanks for reading next chapter will be Mr. Chu's POV. I'm not sure if I answered this question but there will be Ariel, Ga Eul, Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong's POV one shots as well look forward to their pov's coming soon... ;)


	6. Mr Chu: This is the way you lose her

The day is warm, it is neither cold nor too hot. His wife stands by the window peeking at his daughter, whose laughter he could hear mixed with someone else's. His wife is smiling as she peeks and Mr. Chu can only frown at her in disapproval.

"You shouldn't be spying on them." His wife shakes her head but listens to him, smiling as she goes to sit beside him on the couch.

"They're so cute together. Ga Eul has been so happy since Yi Jeong returned," His wife speaks, that look in her eyes which still makes his heart flutter only causes him to offer her a nod.

"Come on. Don't be so harsh on them." She tells him but it is beyond his control.

From the moment Mr. Chu saw that man a few years back he knew he had lost his daughter. It was that look in his daughters' eyes, that fire in that mans eyes as he looked back at Ga Eul that made him realize this person was dangerous… Mr. Chu remembers his daughter when she was just born. That small bundle of love which he had not known he would love more than anything and anyone in his life.

When he had met his wife and fallen in love with her, he had not known he could love anyone more than her; until Ga Eul. His small, shy but inquisitive child that to him would never find someone that was good enough for her.

 _"_ _Daddy! I finally got him to come home with me!"  
Mr. Chu is more concerned for his small five year old daughter as he sees the scratches on her arms while a small Garfield like cat is perched in her arms hissing at her. His eyes are glaring at Mr. Chu while his daughter proudly smiles._

 _"_ _Isn't he sweet. I told you he would come home with me."_

 _His daughter's enthusiasm only causes the cat to hiss out once again as if demanding she let him go. For the past few weeks Ga Eul had been coming home covered in scratches from the park. It seemed like she and Jae Ha had found a stray kitten and Ga Eul had taken to it. Upon looking at the cat Mr. Chu could tell it was aggressive. However, he was alarmed when he saw blood trickling from Ga Eul's hand._

 _"_ _Put the cat down sweetheart. Are you hurt anywhere?"  
"Cinnamon was just scared. A dog tried to hurt him. He scratched me trying to get me to carry him but I'm fine." Ga Eul spoke shrugging though as the small child looked at the cat she saw its injured tail. _

_"_ _Daddy." Ga Eul began to cry as if the cat's pain was her own. It was a quality that Mr. Chu found endearing of his child._

 _"_ _He's hurt. Can you fix him?"_

 _"_ _Give him to me." Mr. Chu spoke._

 _However, as soon as Mr. Chu tried to grab the small cat it immediately hissed and managed to nip his hand in anger. Wincing Mr. Chu sighed._

 _"_ _Come on Ga Eul. You'll have to help me with it." Mr. Chu spoke. Together they simply led the cat into the bathroom. There was a small bucket which Mr. Chu filled with water and as soon as Ga Eul set the cat down it began to meow out in panic. Never did it stop hissing or glaring._

 _The cat simply stopped its small noises only when Ga Eul would touch it as if she was reassuring him it would be okay. Finally, after a bath, the blood on it's tail had now gone and it peacefully slept on Ga Eul's lap._

 _"_ _Ga Eul" Mr. Chu began knowing that this was something he needed to tell his daughter._

 _"_ _You know that we love you but… you can't keep him. He's not house trained and… he bites and scratches." Mr. Chu watched his small child look down at the small kitten with love. It seemed as though the small kitten sensed this and simply snuggled itself closer to Ga Eul. Its guard was down at the moment and it seemed like a plain old kitten._

 _"_ _But… he's lonely. He doesn't have a mommy or a daddy..."_

 _"_ _We can take him to a place where he'll be safe but… we can't keep him. It's too much responsibility for a child." Mr. Chu watched a perplexed look fill Ga Eul's eyes._

 _"_ _I can give him love. Don't you and mommy always say that love fixes everything? I can take care of him. I promise."_

Mr. Chu realized now that Ga Eul was often too kind. She was so much like her mother, always trying to help those that were helpless. Back then Ga Eul had brought home a stray kitten that at the time was angry and volatile. With time it seemed like the cat calmed and accepted Ga Eul, loving her and protecting her as if he was her bodyguard. On more than one occasion the volatile cat had attacked anyone that seemed to go near Ga Eul. Cinnamon had relaxed around both he and his wife and eventually the cat passed away from old age. It had broken Ga Eul's heart and she had refused to throw out anything that belonged to the cat. Even now, she still kept the cats collar and she still had a few pictures of the cat on her phone.

Mr. Chu should have realized then Ga Eul loved strays a bit too much…When she had brought home So Yi Jeong Mr. Chu was not happy with this stray either. So Yi Jeong was a player known well throughout Korea. One does not acquire a nickname such as Casanova for nothing. Mr. Chu knows that Yi Jeong doesn't remember but he sure does. Around the time they were just a few months old Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had met. Mr. Chu recalls how clingy Yi Jeong was towards Ga Eul whom was a quiet baby, Yi Jeong on the other hand was loud and tended to cry a lot when he was not held. The only exception to that was when he was placed beside Ga Eul. Annabelle, Ariel's mother had always been close to his own wife. He was well aware of Yi Jeong's past and his parents. In the end, Yi Jeong was pitiful and Mr. Chu couldn't really hold his past against him as he too understood what it was like to be unwanted.

Mr. Chu grew up with his grandmother. His mother and father had both abandoned him and went their separate ways. Never once did he hear from them except on the day which they passed. As a young man. Sebastian was rather rebellious. He loved classic rock, leather and motorcycles. Attending school was never something he loved if anything, his occupation was women. At the time he met his wife Ha Ni she was like Ga Eul. A good student, a kind sweet and naïve girl. What Sebastian had loved about her were those deep rich chocolate eyes of hers and that smile that made him feel like he was worth something even when he wasn't.

During that time his wife's parents, her father in particular, had not been keen on him dating his daughter. Everything about him spelled out trouble and until the moment they walked down the isle and even much after Ha Ni's father had trouble accepting him. Mr. Chu only understood now what that feeling was like.

When Ga Eul began seeing Yi Jeong it became obvious that Ga Eul was in love. It was the way his daughter smiled, the way she seemed to sparkle and the way her eyes would shine. His suspicions were only confirmed when he saw the large bear in Ga Eul's room, then of course he saw Yi Jeong.

It was that look of hopelessness that Yi Jeong had expressed and the way Ga Eul knew without them having to say a word to one another that Sebastian knew… he had lost his daughter. That fire of danger in that boys' eyes which was put out only by his daughter and replaced by a look of love which he himself recognized made him know it was love. That one look in Ga Eul's eyes of care, understanding and love was the same way his own wife would look at him.

The saying of one day you will understand seemed to come too fast for Mr. Chu who could still see his young daughter as only a child. That small little girl who would run to him and loved to be picked up in his arms and smiled at him as if nothing in the world ever mattered was now in love.

Mr. Chu more than anyone else knew what it was like to hurt the person you most loved because you weren't what she needed. He knew even then, with everything that Ga Eul was feeling, even if she was crying and hurting she would take Yi Jeong back because she loved him. The same happened with him. Right after he found himself alone in the world without his grandmother. She was the only person in this world whom he thought cared for him and when she was gone he shut down.

Just like Yi Jeong he pushed away and hurt the only other person whom wanted nothing more than his love from him. He had been lucky enough to come to his senses before he truly lost Ha Ni. Of course it had taken seeing her with someone else for him to realize that he would lose her forever if he did not beg her to forgive him.

In those moments he had felt like the luckiest man and worked extremely hard for Han Ni's parent's to forgive him.

"I'm home." Ga Eul spoke coming into her house, now sporting a beautiful engagement ring in her hand and smiling brightly. Not a hint of heartache in her eyes. If anything, Ga Eul was smiling brightly the glow on her face of true happiness not leaving her from the moment that boy had come back to her.

"That boy couldn't come in?"  
"Yi Jeong Sunbae didn't want to impose… he knows you don't like him." Ga Eul spoke quietly though the smile did not leave her face.

From across the room his wife simply smiled at him with that spark in her eyes that told him he had lost. Ga Eul simply headed towards her father and sat beside him.

"I don't feel any particular way about him." Mr. Chu spoke. Ga Eul didn't say anything simply giggled before placing her head on her fathers' shoulder.

"At least he doesn't have a motorcycle." Mrs. Chu spoke her eyes sparkling with mischief which caused Ga Eul to giggle.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae has a motorcycle and he's the nicest guy I know."  
"You should have liked him then." Mr. Chu muttered under his breath.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae only has eyes for Ariel. Besides. I love Yi Jeong Sunbae." Ga Eul spoke with a kind smile, her eyes sparkling.

"But abuji… you know don't you?" Ga Eul began turning to look at her father.

"That I love you too." With those words Ga Eul simply kissed her father's cheek and then stood up to leave smiling at her mother before heading to her room.

Looking at his wife who offered him a smile Mr. Chu spoke,

"I remember when she was just five. She'd always loved playing dress up and dreamed about getting married."  
"Granted you would always play the groom." His wife spoke with a smile.

"I don't think I'm ready to walk her down the isle."

"That's the same thing my father thought when I married you." His wife spoke her tone gentle as she reminisced.

"I can only speak for myself but... I never regretted marrying you because I knew you loved me. Can't you see that as well? When he looks at her, the way she smiles." His wife went on.

"I know… they love each other." Mr. Chu spoke.

"Then… you have nothing to worry about… They'll be fine just like we were" She spoke.

"I wasn't that bad was I?" Mr. Chu questioned causing his wife to laugh wholeheartedly.

"You were. And it didn't take you a few weeks likes Yi Jeong to get your act together. It took you three months…. I really thought you were leaving me."  
"But I didn't"  
"Yi Jeong is good for her. He's proven that a long time ago. He's much more mature than you were at his age and more important than that. When we're gone there will be someone who will love our daughter more than anyone else in the world."  
"I know." Mr. Chu spoke with a sigh.

"You're not losing her. You're simply allowing her to spread her wings a little more."

"I know." Mr. Chu spoke once again, smiling at his wife and taking her hand.

"I have to let her go don't I?"  
"It's not letting her go just… letting her find her own happiness. Like we did" His wife spoke and Mr. Chu could only agree, Regardless of what he felt or wanted. In the end it was only Ga Eul's happiness that mattered. If his child was happy, he would not stand in her way.

(Thanks for reading Ji Hoo will be up next)


	7. Ji Hoo: Not a chance

She was gone. Ariel had gone off to New York just like she'd always dreamed. There was nothing that Ji Hoo could do. Quietly he sat with his friends inside the F4 lounge. Goo Jun Pyo was busy playing video games as per usual, his favorite was of course, car racing. Woo Bin was on the other side loudly playing music and shooting darts with Yi Jeong. Ji Hoo wasn't really up for it and was simply sitting quietly by the bar with a drink in his hand.

When he had first met Ariel it had been during a time where he was heartbroken. That felt like such along time ago, and those feelings back then did not hold a candle to what he felt for Ariel and what he now realized was only gratitude towards Seo Hyun. Ariel was different.

From the moment they had met even without nowing it himself she began to change his life. Ji Hoo had never met someone as bubbly, but at the same time so incredibly kind. What Ji Hoo loved about Ariel most was her smile. Ariel's smiled could light up a room and at the same time that smile had its own effect on him.

He wasn't too sure when he began to have feelings for her. Karaoke? Caledonia? There was so much time spent together simply just in the company of one another, and before long there was that feeling deep in his heart. There was a feeling and a sensation which pressed up against his chest, and a want to spend as much time as he could with her. It might have been sooner than he thought… The cat…Thinking of that still both made him feel apologetic and made him want to laugh. At the time he'd thought only about Seo Hyun, but in those days she'd made him forget what he thought he could never forget. Their first meeting, like her had been special.

He wasn't sure about the when and maybe for a long time he had not wanted to admit what he felt for her. It was safe to say that part of him was afraid to lose her. They were good as friends, they understood each other and he admired her for her optimism despite what went on in her life.

Maybe it was the way she saw the world, as if there was nothing that could ever put a damper on her life. She'd practically been isolated and shunned by society for being different. Ji Hoo might not be able to understand that because people always seemed to want something from him and all the other F4 members.

Even so, he understood her when it came to being lonely. It was something all of them had in common but there was something about Ariel that made him want to be with her. It was inevitable not to smile when she was around. Feelings were something strange, love was stranger…

He remembers that night at Karaoke, Ariel as always was having fun. She'd worn a short red wig and seemed to have a knack for infecting people with her vivacious attitude. Ji Hoo remembers making a joke at Yi Jeong about Ga Eul and Jae Ha.

"Are you jealous?" He remembers asking Yi Jeong. At that point in time he remembers Yi Jeong asking the same. Jae Ha was certainly a sore subject. Ji Hoo understood he was close with both Ga Eul and Ariel. He had not noticed then, but with time it was obvious to see that Jae Ha deeply loved Ariel It was the way he looked at her when she smiled or simple gestures that he made.

He didn't want to admit it to himself then that he felt jealousy or that he cared at all. Simply because the mysterious man from New York which Ariel always talked about seemed to always come to mind. That night however, the two had briefly stepped away from everyone. Ariel was worried about Ga Eul that day. Yi Jeong was not acting like himself and though they had allowed them time they waited in the hallway for them where they could keep an eye out, but not hear anything that went on.

 _"_ _I'm going to sit." Ariel spoke simply placing her small bag across her shoulders properly and adjusting it before sitting down. She looked up at him then with expectation and he understood he wanted him to sit. When he followed her lead she smiled at him brightly._

 _"_ _I worry too much about them don't I?" She questioned._

 _"_ _Maybe. But you care about both of them," Ji Hoo spoke to her._

 _"_ _Sometimes people need to go through these phases in order to understand what they are and who they want to be. This will be good for Yi Jeong. It will teach him to value what's most important to him. Ga Eul already loves him. She'll wait for him if she has to and even though Yi Jeong is like this now, he won't be able to keep away from her."_

 _"_ _Wow.. I wish I could be loved like that." Ariel spoke her eyes already closing as she began to lean against Ji Hoo unconsciously. She smiled at him quietly and continued to speak._

 _"_ _I've never been in love but… I hope one day someone will look at me and think I'm special. Will that ever be possible Sempai?" Ariel was now more asleep than awake and Ji Hoo simply smiled to himself._

 _Her eyes were closed but she was still smiling even in her sleep. Special… the word was fitting for her. Anyone who got to know her would know she was special. She had something about her that made you unable to dislike her, those who did not like her were simply jealous of her kind nature. There was something about her that didn't allow him to be angry at her. Even when he had been furious all it took was seeing her tear up and he felt apologetic. Her face expressed so much even when she tried to hide it. The more Ji Hoo looked at her face, at her lips there seemed to be nothing about her that was normal. If anything she seemed... unreal._

 _Quietly and gently so as to not to wake her up Ji Hoo moved a strand of red hair from her face. Even with this on there was still something charming and innocent abut her… angelic even._

 _"_ _Any man would be lucky to have you. You are very special." He didn't know where that feeling had come from but before he realized what he was doing, that feeling deep within his chest had taken over and he'd kissed her._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Jae Ha spoke startling Ariel awake who simply looked up at both he and Jae Ha._

 _"_ _Did I fall asleep?" She questioned._

 _"_ _What's going on?" She asked again._

 _"_ _Nothing." Jae Ha spoke up though he simply reached down to pull Ariel up._

 _"_ _Let's go home. It's been a long night."_

Ji Hoo doesn't remember much more than a feeling of loss when Ariel was taken away, much like he felt now that she had gone to New York. During that time, he hadn't dwelled on his feelings or actions. He wasn't ready to face what he now knew was love for a person who did not feel the same way.

Ariel was kind to everyone. He was not an exception to her kindness and he'd learned from the moment he had met her that there was absolutely no one else whom she thought about other than that man in New York. He should have known that even when he thought she was with her friend Jae Ha. Feelings however, were always unreasonable and jealousy and anger were definitely very unreasonable. For the most part, Ji Hoo thought himself to be a very logical person who did not get carried away by instincts or feelings. With Ariel around things changed.

They were friends. That was what he'd tried to convince himself of. He did not want to think of that kiss or what it truly meant. Part of him was scared to be hurt the same way he had with Seo Hyun. Why wouldn't he feel this way when Ariel was in love with someone else. He'd tried to tell himself he didn't care for her or that he'd felt nothing with that kiss but seeing her run that day, about to be hurt made those feelings he wanted to bury for her surge again. That day at his house he remembers cleaning her wounds up.

 _Ariel didn't look angry, she never really got angry. Not even when people deserved it. She should have been angry at him when they had met and he'd yelled at her. She should have been angry now too. Ji Hoo couldn't understand why people in her school were cruel to her. He felt guilty as well knowing that this new aggression was because she was seen with him. He expected her to be upset with him too but as he cleaned her up, though she was sad she was not angry with him. If anything she was more upset about her camera._

 _Her way of coping and looking at life only made him admire her qualities even more. Briefly Ji Hoo thought about that kiss and as she spoke to him he couldn't help but move closer to her. He was so close all he really had to do was move forward just a few more centimeters and kiss her. That thought simply caused him to snap back to reality. There was an expression on her face which he could not read but found himself looking away._

 _"_ _There's a bruise." Ji Hoo spoke when his eyes landed on her neck._

 _"_ _What?" Ariel managed to say._

 _"_ _On your neck. There's a bruise." Ji Hoo pointed out moving away from Ariel_

 _"_ _He pulled my bag too hard." Ariel spoke and Ji Hoo was glad that she was distracted, the last thing he wanted was for her to think something else. They were friends and that was all they were ever going to be._

Why had he been so stupid? Why had he allowed himself to feel something for someone who was never going to love him back. Ariel had always spoken about New York to him. Destiny was not on his side and it seemed he was meant to lose Ariel. Why then had he given her that recording? When Ji Hoo had made it, he didn't intend to give it to Ariel. What Ji Hoo had originally wanted was simply to express his feelings and allow himself to let go of her. What had come of that was simply wishful thinking.

Ji Hoo had expressed how he felt telling her he loved her and wishing her the best even if she was not meant to be with him. Stupidly he'd asked her if she could give him a chance. It had been a few days and he wondered if she'd heard it yet. His heart continued to feel melancholy and he felt stupid for not speaking up when he had the chance… and he had many chances.

He was a coward and everything else seemed to outweigh what he wanted. So why then had he given her that recording if he was sure she would never feel the same way about him as he did for her.

"Hope" He thought to himself. Because even if he knew she would love someone else he still hoped she'd tell him she loved him too.

"You okay?" Yi Jeong questioned going to sit beside Ji Hoo at the bar.

"I'm fine."  
"Really? You've been sitting here for almost three hours and you still haven't finished your drink… or noticed Goo Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di argue."

Ji Hoo wasn't sure when Jan Di and Jae Kyung arrived but said nothing as he tried to mask his emotions.

"I'm not going to ask what this is about and I won't push anything from you. Just.. don't be an idiot." Yi Jeong spoke.

"This isn't about Ariel."  
"I didn't say it was." Yi Jeong responded.

"We're not like you and Ga Eul either."  
"Why? It's not that complicated." Yi Jeong spoke and JI Hoo watched Yi Jeong chuckle to himself while he shook his head.

"I don't know if I should be the one to speak to you about this considering I don't know what I'm doing with Ga Eul-yang half the time but… you might want to tell her how you feel."  
"She's already gone"  
"So. There are other ways to communicate."  
"She'll be with him."  
"Who?" Yi Jeong wondered before he began to laugh.

"You don't actually believe that crap do you? My Aunt is good at that but… it's up to you two in the end not anyone else." Yi Jeong spoke.

"Think about it. Even if there was someone else. Shouldn't you fight for her. Not trying is worse than giving up…. Think about this… Can you really accept this? Her with someone else?" With those words Yi Jeong patted Ji Hoo on the back and walked away.

"Someone else?" Ji Hoo thought to himself. This was the only reason that he had held back. He'd thought of it for so long. Would she smile the same when she was with that person? Would she laugh and be as bubbly a she was with him? Would she be so in love with that person that she would never want to come back? His heart clenched when he realized that was a possibility.

There would be no chance that he could ever be with her. He cold see her smiling, telling someone else that she loved him. Marrying that person…Could he really let her go like this? Could he see himself walking away from her?

"It's up to you two."

He remembers the day they met. She was wearing a traditional marriage kimono. Why? He doesn't really know. If only for a second he'd been startled enough to get out of his own head that day but even now, he thought she had looked beautiful. Her smile, her eyes, everything about her was something that Ji Hoo could not forget. Time would pass and his heart knew now that nothing would ever stop him from loving her.

(New York)

He'd let his friends know that he wasn't going to be sending Yi Jeong off. He'd made up his mind about Ariel and when he'd told his grandfather what he was planning to do the old man simply told him to do as he wished. It was a sure sign of approval and for that Ji Hoo was glad.

He'd laded a few hours ago and was simply heading to the art department. He'd pulled some strings and due to his own good grades, his skills in music, and with his name he was able to apply to the summer program. He wouldn't be taking the same courses as Ariel was but they would have time for each other.

He wasn't sure exactly what it was he would say to her but… he just hoped she'd listened to the recording he'd left her and that she would listen to what he had to say now. Standing in front of the art building he saw a few students walk out in the crowds he saw Ariel who as always had her camera around her neck. He began to approach her just as she was about to sit on a bench by a large tree when he heard a boy call her name out.

Ji Hoo watched as that boy came to sit beside her and she seemed to be smiling as she spoke to him. The guy was tall, blonde, in his hands he was holding a sketchbook.

"Is this him?" Ji Hoo thought. Was he too late? …Had things happened so quickly in the span of one week. He felt his heart break and the life drain out of him. Without anything more to say, he felt like a coward and retreated. His mind began to reel feeling like a coward and feeling stupid for losing her. This was the only chance he had to ever be with her. If he'd just told her earlier how he felt maybe he would not have lost her. If he'd just said something to Ariel. Would that have mattered? Ji Hoo remembered the words Ariel had always used to describe her fate with that person. They were tied together by the ribbon of fate.

Ji Hoo laughed bitterly as he thought of Yi Jeong's words. It wasn't just spewed nonsense but something that was real and now, he had lost the person he loved. Even though summer was meant to be hot, there was a cold breeze in the air which fit his melancholic mood. He was about to reach the school's gate when the wind blew harder.

"Don't let that ribbon fly away! I need it!"

Ariel's voice caught him off guard and as he looked down at his feet he saw a red ribbon and simply reached to pick it up just as she did the same.

"The ribbon of fate" This was the first thing that came to Ji Hoo's mind as he looked at Ariel whom was yet to look at him as she took back her ribbon.

"Thank you this was very important… Sempai… What are you doing here?" Ariel questioned in surprise. Tears rimmed her eyes and Ji Hoo could tell she had been crying before then as well.

"You've been crying." He said to Ariel who could only look back at him with a look in her eyes that only made his heart race the way it did when only she stood in front of him.

"Did you hear it?" He questioned causing her to nod and his heart to race in both fear and anticipation as to what would be the answer to his next question.

"Did you find him?" Once again she simply shook her head as an answer smiling as she did so while tears ran down her cheeks once again. This time Ji Hoo understood. There was not need to say anymore because he realized it then without either of them speaking and realized that all along she'd felt the same.

"I couldn't wait." Ji Hoo spoke pulling her close and pressing his lips against her own.

It was like being able to breathe once again after not being able to do so for years. His heart and his mind felt at ease and at the same time they both raced with feelings that could only be felt when he was with her. Yes… this was fate... this was love.


	8. Song Woo Bin: Not Like the Rest

Why hadn't he seen it from the beginning. Maybe he had but he did not want to face his emotion. Maybe it was the way she smiled, or the way she would look at him that made Woo Bin love here. They'd spent most of their early childhood together and he had talked himself into believing that these feelings were simply friendship.

 _"_ _Do you feel this way towards Jan Di? Jae Hee?... Seo Hyun?"_

The answer to his own question was always the same. " _No."_ The truth was always something that Woo Bin didn't want to admit.

"Relax. You'll be fine." Ji Hoo spoke to Woo Bin patting him on the back while he paced outside the small chapel. Today was his wedding day. He couldn't really believe he was doing this, much less knowing how upset his parents would be that they were not invited.

Woo Bin would worry about that later. For now, what he wanted to think about was Jae Kyung. If he were to think about the exact moment that he fell in love with her maybe it was the moment that they had met. However, there was always more to things. From an earlier age Woo Bin knew that he would marry Jae Kyung whether he loved her or not.

Like Geum Jan Di and Goo Jun Pyo's marriage this was a merger of business. It was the way that people in their social circle lived. From the moment Woo Bin met Jae Kyung he knew that his parents were marrying him with her. The idea that he had to marry someone which was chosen for him not by him made Woo Bin angry.

He was never upset at Jae Kyung, that would be unfair of him. He couldn't be like Goo Jun Pyo who after being angry finally gave in because he loved Geum Jan Di. Woo Bin didn't want to accept something that he couldn't agree with.

It was ironic that someone with his status, that had power and could control society to a certain extent simply because his family had money could not do with his life what he wanted.

 _"_ _I refuse to marry Jae Kyung!" Woo Bin shouted angrily at his parents._

 _Once again they had brought up the engagement to Woo Bin. Though Woo Bin cared for Jae Kyung he would not comply with what they wished for him to do._

 _"_ _Woo Bin that's enough. You'll do as we say. We are your parents." His father spoke, his tone cold.  
"What happened to making my own decisions?" _

_"_ _You've proven that isn't possible. Do you think we don't know about the endless parade of women you bring to your bed?" His father spoke outraged._

 _Woo Bin couldn't much argue with what his father was saying as this was true. After all, one doesn't acquire the name of Don Juan from acting like a proper gentleman, when it comes to women. Smirking Woo Bin looked at his father coldly._

 _"_ _Then you should no nothing will change once I marry Jae Kyung." His words were met by gasps from his mother and the outrage his father expressed manifested itself by a slap which collided with is cheek._

 _"_ _Yobo!" His mother cried to her husband, trying to calm him down._

 _Woo Bin expected his father outrage and his mother's disappointment at his words. However, what he had not expected was for Jae Kyung to be there. He didn't know when it was that she arrived there, he didn't know she was supposed to be there. He was glad that her parents had not been invited however._

 _"_ _Jae Kyung I.."  
"Excuse me." Jae Kyung spoke politely to his parents before walking out. _

_During that time, Woo Bin had wanted to go after her. However, because he didn't want his parents to think too much of it he simply let it go and told himself that he would apologize later. That chance came the following Monday at school._

 _It was early morning; the halls were busy with Shinwa students who were trying to rush to class. As always Woo Bin found Jae Kyung at her locker. It was one of the few times that Jae Kyung seemed to be without Geum Jan Di. Since her relationship with Goo Jun Pyo had become official they seemed to want to spend a lot more time together._

 _The sound of the late bell sounded and before long it was just Woo Bin and Jae Kyung alone in the empty hallway._

 _"_ _Hey." Woo Bin spoke awkwardly. Jae Kyung who was often bubbly and cheerful offered Woo Bin a fleeting glance and a wry smile._

 _"_ _Hey." She whispered back to him closing her locker._

 _"_ _Look about this weekend."  
"You don't need to explain yourself to me." Jae Kyung spoke, shaking her head and trying to walk away._

 _"_ _Jae Kyung." Woo Bin spoke, grabbing on to her arm._

 _There was a feeling inside his chest which would not leave him. It was a feeling of having his heart squeezed to a prune. There was something in her eyes which told Woo Bin that she was done with him._

 _"_ _Please. Let me talk."  
"I think I heard enough." Jae Kyung spoke to him fighting back tears. _

_"_ _Jae Kyung I.."  
"I've always known that you were against this marriage. I've never fought you on anything because I respect your decision. We're only fifteen and we've been given something like this to handle. I care about you Woo Bin. You're my best friend and until a few days ago I didn't realize how much you hate me."  
"Hate? Jae Kyung… I don't hate you… I"  
"Yes you do." Jae Kyung spoke tears falling from her eyes. _

_"_ _I thought we were friends and I thought you cared about me maybe you don't love me but I hoped that you…"  
"Jae Kyung."  
"I can't do this anymore."  
"Jae Kyung. I'm sorry. I was just... trying to get a rise out of my father and I wanted him to cancel the engagement you know I."_

 _There was a look of anger and disbelief in Jae Kyung's eyes while she ran her hands through her hair._

 _"_ _He won't cancel it you know that. Our parents have made this merger a very long time ago. I care about you and somehow I thought… you would one day love me like I love you."_

 _Hearing Jae Kyung's words to him caused Woo Bin to freeze. There was a sensation in his heart which continued to manifest itself in an indescribable pain which he had not felt before._

 _"_ _Jae Kyung. You know I care about you…"  
"But you don't love me. I tried to push myself to stop feeling this knowing you've only ever seen me as a friend. I've never said anything in regards to your life and what you do. Even when your actions were killing me." Jae Kyung spoke a sob escaping her lips. _

_Woo Bin watched in pain as Jae Kyung tried to collect herself, knowing he had done this to her._

 _"_ _I've cancelled the engagement myself" Jae Kyung said._

 _"_ _I spoke to my parents. They're… not happy about it but I've put my foot down and… I'm taking care of it. You don't have to worry about me anymore."  
"Jae Kyung… I don't want to lose you I."  
"I can't be your friend. I know it's selfish but I can't be your friend. I don't want to be your friend and you can't offer me what I want either… It's best if you and I don't see each other anymore… At least until I can sort out my feelings and… forget. But for now I can't offer you friendship." With those words Jae Kyung walked away, leaving Woo Bin feeling empty._

 _The next few days consisted of Woo Bin trying to talk to Jae Kyung while she would avoid him. Woo Bin wasn't aware of what was going on that was until Jan Di approached him on Thursday. He was caught off guard when he was slammed against a locker rather harshly._

 _"_ _Why did you have to break the engagement of with Jae Kyung. Do you know how much she loved you!" Jan Di spoke in anger._

 _"_ _Jan Di. Calm down." Goo Jun Pyo spoke, though he dares not try to forcibly remove Geum Jan Di from Woo Bin._

 _"_ _I'm not going to calm down until I beat this bastard to a bloody pulp!" Geum Jan Di spoke, angrily pushing Woo Bin again._

 _"_ _Jan Di. Enough." Ji Hoo spoke calmly._

 _"_ _Why should I stop? Because of him Jae Kyung is now engaged to someone else."_

 _Jan Di's words caused everyone to freeze. Woo Bin couldn't explain the feeling at the pit of his stomach, nor the pain that hit his chest._

 _"_ _What?... to who?" Woo Bin found himself saying._

 _"_ _That doesn't matter. It's done and there's nothing to do anymore. What you should know is that after the school year is over Jae Kyung will be leaving to Thailand. Her fiancé is studying there and their families have agreed that it would be best that she join him. She's leaving and it's all your fault." Jan Di spoke pushing Woo Bin one last time before walking away._

 _Woo Bin doesn't remember how it was that he found himself at Jae Kyung's door the next moment. Only that before he realized he was standing outside her home. He'd wanted to knock on her door but what would he say to her? What if it was her parents that would open the door? Woo Bin doesn't know how long he spent standing outside and trying to sort his head and the confusing feelings he was yet to come to terms with._

 _There was sound of a car coming close which startled Woo Bin, who immediately hid when he saw a red sports car park in front of Jae Kyung's home. There was a man who got out of the car. He was tall, he wore a dark navy suit, and his hair was perfectly done in a professional manner. From single glance one could tell that this guy was a few years older than him. There was confident look on his face as he went around the car to open the passenger seat._

 _It was then that Woo Bin saw Jae Kyung step out of that person's car. She was in a beautiful short red dress, and though her eyes expressed a great sadness, that caused Woo Bin to feel guilty, when that man kissed her hand to say good bye she forced herself to smile. Woo Bin waits until the car has pulled away to walk up. His intent is to speak first but it is Jae Kyung who does so._

 _"_ _Why are you here?" She questions, her voice without any feeling as she looks back at him with a blank expression, which makes a knot in Woo Bin's throat._

 _"_ _I just… who is he?" Woo Bin questioned._

 _"_ _That's not your problem"  
"Jae Kyung" Woo Bin spoke, holding on to Jae Kyung's arm when she tried to leave._

 _"_ _Who is he?"  
"Hyun Shik."  
"Why did you let-"  
"Did I have a choice?" Jae Kyung spoke cutting him off and looking at Woo Bin through her tears._

 _"_ _Jae Kyung… I.."  
"You wanted a way out of this and I've given it to you. Now please…. Just leave me alone." Jae Kyung spoke, a sob escaping her lips as she pushed past Woo Bin and headed inside her house._

 _To say that the next few days were hell was an understatement. Woo Bin doesn't remember sleeping, he doesn't remember functioning much at all. He spent the next few days wallowing in self pity that he brought upon himself. His friends had to go pick him up from a bar because he was unable to walk. His father hadn't been very happy with him because of this that he was unable to go out with friends._

 _The semester wasn't much better. Jae Kyung avoided him at all cost and every day for the next few months he would see gifts being brought to Jae Kyung. Some gifts were expensive, such as jewelry, sometimes she received roses, bears, clothes. People were already gossiping and wondering who it was that Jae Kyung was seeing. In the past few months, leading up to Jae Kyung's leave Woo Bin had finally admitted what he did not want to say to himself. He loved Jae Kyung._

 _From the moment he met her, until now, there was no other women whom he loved like Jae Kyung. It was the way she was, how she would smile. The way her eyes would sparkle and how fearless she seemed of life and loved. She wasn't afraid to be who she was and say what she felt. She was someone whom Woo Bin had always trusted, someone who had cared for him and loved him without wanting anything back from him._

 _There weren't many people in his life whom he knew were real people around him. Jae Kyung had been one of them. But now, he had ruined it all and there was nothing that he could do._

 _"_ _You're not going after her?" Jan Di questioned the day that Jae Kyung would leave to Thailand._

 _"_ _I don't know what you're"  
"Still pretending not to love Jae Kyung?" Jan Di spoke outraged._

 _"_ _You know. I don't know what my cousin sees in you. You sleep with countless of women, you are immature, you don't treat her right and despite all that she loves you."  
"Loved." Woo Bin thought to himself, not realizing he'd spoken out loud. Of course, he knew he didn't deserve someone like Jae Kyung. It was why he never wanted to marry her. Maybe it also had to do with his rebellious side. He didn't want to be told who to love and what to do with his life. At the time loving Jae Kyung to him represented something that Woo Bin did not want. _

_To him choosing Jae Kyung meant that he was giving in to his parents. But was that really all it was? He loved Jae Kyung for such a long time and for as long as he could remember he'd tried pushing past these feelings. Sleeping with endless women to try and forget her (Something which he had not done since Jae Kyung cancelled their engagement.)_

 _Jae Kyung, had never really dated anyone or, seemed remotely interested in someone. Deep down Woo Bin always knew that Jae Kyung loved him. It was her actions and the way she looked at him which gave away her feelings. Instead of treating Jae Kyung the way she deserved he'd treated her like a doormat._

 _"_ _I have no right to chase her." Woo Bin spoke quietly._

 _"_ _You're a bigger idiot then Goo Jun Pyo!" Jan Di snapped at him._

 _"_ _Goo Jun Pyo may be brash and volatile, and he might not know how to express himself properly all the time but he's not afraid to go after what he wants when it comes to love."  
"Is it really love? You two are arranged by your parents. Even if you didn't love one another you'd still have to get married."  
"But that is what makes things more precious. Can't you see that?" Jan Di asks. Woo Bin can only offer a look of confusion back._

 _"_ _Don't you see how lucky you are. We live in a society like this. Even when we have so much power we don't get to make out own choices because they've been made for us. Sometimes I do wonder what would happen had I not been born with money. Would I still be with Goo Jun Pyo? Would his parents accept me? Would Goo Jun Pyo even look my way?...Woo Bin. Love is a special this that not everyone is lucky enough to have. But when you have it, when you find it you don't let it go. Stop thinking about everyone else and just think about what you want. If you love Jae Kyung go after her. Regardless of anything else you've found that needle in the haystack so why are you throwing it away?"_

 _For a few moments, Woo Bin doesn't know what to say. He knows that Geum Jan Di is right. He'd been so occupied with defying something that he should have embraced a long time ago. Geum Jan Di was right. His parents could have made a different decision. He could have been arranged to be with someone else but, he'd been lucky enough to have someone like Jae Kyung at his side. He'd been lucky to have Jae Kyung love him back. Making his decision he intended to leave. Jan Di simply watched him go with a smile on her face._

 _There was too much traffic. There seemed to be some sort of car accident which held up cars a lot. Jae Kyung's flight would leave exactly at 12 and Woo Bin was desperate to reach her. However, by the time he reached the airport Jae Kyung's flight had taken off. He had been too late… His heart sunk and truly broke. He'd lost her. He'd been so stupid to ever let her go in the first place and now Jae Kyung was gone._

 _"_ _Woo Bin."_

 _Shocked and Surprised Woo Bin turned to see Jae Kyung standing there with her luggage in hand. He didn't know what to say or how to start. Going to Jae Kyung, unable to believe that she was really there he simply embraced her in a tight hug._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I know I've been such an idiot." Grabbing her face in his hands Woo Bin looked at Jae Kyung who had tears in her eyes._

 _"_ _Jae Kyung. I love you and I'm sorry for being such an idiot. But I promise I won't let you go again." Smiling Jae Kyung looked back at Woo Bin._

 _"_ _I know. I love you too."_

That had felt like such a long time ago. While back then things felt overly complicated things weren't like that. It was easy to be in a relationship with Jae Kyung, it was easier to love her. Woo Bin had tried to stay away from her but if he had learned something from back then it was how hard it was to live without Jae Kyung. Woo Bin didn't care about what his parents wanted or what Jae Kyung's parents wished. This wedding was simple, just for the two of them and without the pressure of their parents or society. Woo Bin was sure their parents would be furious but hell... he wouldn't want it any other way. As he stood in front of the isle the moment Jae Kyung walked down to him in her beautiful wedding dress Woo Bin offered a smile. This was it… all that mattered to him and he was never going to let her go.


	9. Goo Jae Hee: The Coffee Prince

The clock inside the coffee shop read 5:30 pm. Quietly Jae Hee sipped her coffee.

"Just give me a few more minutes. I promise I'll close soon" Il Hyun spoke to her offering her a smile before he headed back to attend to his clients. Smiling at him Goo Jae Hee felt her heart flutter in a way she had not thought possible. How long had it been since she loved him? Ten... fifteen years… maybe more... Not everyone was lucky to have true love. Finding someone to love… keeping them, being with them was something completely different. It was a luxury that Goo Jae Hee did not have. Unlike her younger brother who was given what he wanted and did his will Goo Jae Hee was a lot tamer. That wasn't to say she did not have a temper just as bad as Goo Jun Pyo.

In fact, her calm but deadly anger was scarier that Goo Jun Pyo's volatile personality. When Goo Jae Hee was a child, what she remembers most is Il Hyun. Her childhood friend

 _Goo Jae Hee doesn't remember much about meeting Il Hyun. They grew up together from just a few days old. Il Hyun was younger by just one month and Jae Hee enjoyed bossing the quiet and timid Il Hyun. This day in particular Goo Jae Hee goes to Il Hyun's house. She asks her mother for permission that morning, she wants to spend time with Il Hyun. His parents haven't been around much and Goo Jae Hee is too small to understand what's going on._

 _Her mother and father don't talk about "adult" things around her. She doesn't see Il Hyun at Shinwaa kinder garden for a few months, nor does she get to call him. Goo Jae Hee doesn't understand anything only that her best friend is gone. She doesn't get to see him for what feels like an eternity until one day she overhears her parents talking about Il Hyun and his baby brother Yi Jeong who like Goo Jun Pyo is just a few months old. From what Goo Jae Hee understands Il Hyun was now coming back. It was because of tis that she had asked her parents to allow her to visit Il Hyun before he came back to school._

 _She didn't understand at the time but her mother and father were no longer on good terms with Il Hyun's parents. In the later years she would learn just how much this would affect her own future and her heart. She had not listened to her mother and on her own had left her house in search for Il Hyun._

 _When she arrived at his home she could hear yelling. She was afraid but, made herself move forward. Jae Hee peeked through the empty large halls of the So mansion. She had never really been invited to come here and couldn't comprehend why it was always Il Hyun who came to see her. Findind the first flight of stairs, Jae Hee made her way up. It was there that the screams got louder._

 _"_ _I brought back out kids! Do they mean nothing to you!"_

 _Il Hyun's mother was screaming. The look on her face was something Goo Jae Hee could not understand, what she did know was that this look frightened her. Goo Jae Hee watched Il Hyun;s father stand in front of Il Hyun's mother. The look in his eyes was cold but he smirked._

 _"_ _If I don't care about a worthless person like you. Why should I care about them?"_

 _His words were something that Goo Jae Hee at the time, could not understand, but she knew they were meant to be hurtful. It was then that Mrs. Soo lunged herself at Mr. Soo. Gasping quietly Jae Hee retreated. She could hear the butler and a few maids run thorugh but Goo Jae Hee continued to go forward. She wasn't sure what room Il Hyun was in but she continued to go through the house, this time urgently. She was afraid for her friend and wondered where he was. Finally she came to a door at the far end of the hall._

 _The previous room had been a nursery. Goo Jae Hee wondered where baby Yi Jeong was but when she tried to opent his door, which she was sure now was Il Hyun's room she realized it was locked. Worried she knocked but there was no answer. For a moment she thought she heard a baby's small gurgle but then it was silent once more when she pressed her ear to the door. Knocking once again this time she softly called out for Il Hyun._

 _"_ _Il Hyun it's me Goo Jae Hee."_

 _"_ _Jae Hee."_

 _Hearing Il Hyun's voice caused Goo Jae Hee to smile. She could hear footsteps come and then slowly the door opened to reveal Il Hyun._

 _"_ _Come in. But be quiet."  
Nodding, Goo Jae Hee walked in closing the door behind her but it was Il Hyun who locked the bedroom door. Goo Jae Hee quietly watched Il Hyun go behind his bed and that's when Goo Jae Hee heard the crying baby once more. _

_Walking over to Il Hyun, Jae Hee found him holding baby Yi Jeong in his lap, while struggling to feed him._

 _"_ _What's the baby doing here?" Jae Hee questioned. From down the hall Goo Jae Hee could hear fast footsteps and Il Hyun then looked up at Jae Hee, the look in his eyes would be something that she would always remember._

 _"_ _No matter what. Don't make a sound." Il Hyung spoke to her._

 _Startled Goo Jae Hee placed a hand to her mouth to stop herself from gasping when the door was repeatedly banged. She was afraid that the door would be knocked down._

 _"_ _Il Hyun!" Mrs. Soo began to scream hysterically while banging on the door._

 _"_ _You have to go get him! He's gone out there with HER! You have to go and get him back! He can't leave us!"_

 _The rattling of the door was what scared her most but as she went to sit with Il Hyun who was hiding behind his bed. Il Hyun was tightly clinging on to Yi Jeong. Rocking him back and forth as best he cold to prevent him from crying._

 _"_ _They should have let us stay with them. Why couldn't she just let us stay with Aunt and Uncle?" Il Hyun was chanting while tears fell from his eyes._

Back then Jae Hee didn't understand anything that happened. Only that she was afraid for her friend. She had not realized it then but that look in Il Hyun's eyes was that of someone who was forced to grow up to fast. When she'd managed to get home she'd been scolded, Il Hyun made her promise not to say a word to anyone and it's only now, as she thinks back to it all that she knows she should have spoken up.

Years later she would find out that her own parents knew this horrible truth of Il Hyun and Yi Jeong's parents but they too remained quiet. While they knew about Mrs. Soo's problems no one believed she'd harmed her children. Whether it was mental or physical abuse it was still abuse.

They'd gone through so much together through the years as friends. Of course, to her it only seemed natural when she began to fall in love with Il Hyun. He was kind, gentle, caring, he was someone whom Jae Hee could only describe as her own Prince Charming.

When Jae Hee learned that she would get married she'd cried her eyes out. Why ccould it not be Il Hyun? Why did she get arranged to marry someone whom she could not love. Someone whom she could not possibly feel anything towards. Goo Jun Pyo was lucky, he was marrying the person he loved. Deep down Goo Jae Hee had always hoped that she and Il Hyun would be arranged as well. Even when she was angry at both her mother and father. Jae Hee knew the reason for that was because of Il Hyun's parents. She knew her parents never had anything against Il Hyun or Yi Jeong but it was because his parents.

When she had left Il Hyun had clearly been angry at her. She could tell by the way Il Hyun looked at her when they were together that he loved her too. When she was sent to study abroad and met Ryan whom she would marry. Jae Hee knew Il Hyun well enough and she understood that he didn't want to tell her about his feelings afraid to burden her with it. She too had been afraid knowing they could not be together. In the end they had both given up on one another without trying.

When she'd come back to Korea soon after she was divorced Jae Hee had hoped. She'd kept herself hoping that maybe now she ad Il Hyun could finally try. Once again faith was cruel to her.

 _"_ _Eun Jae."_

 _The woman in front of her was smiling at her while she sat beside Il Hyun. The look in his eyes was something which Jae Hee recognized as he looked at Eun Jae. Goo Jae Hee would keep herself together. She reminded herself once again._

 _She tried not to show her sadness when she realized that the look Il Hyun was giving Eun Jae was similar to the one he use to give to her. She could see it in his eyes. He was in love._

 _"_ _So when is the wedding?" Goo Jae Hee asked smiling. It seemed like Il Hyun was no longer good at reading her expression because he smiled back at her while having his arm around Eun Jae._

 _The woman in front of her had an aura of deceit. She didn't want to think too much about it. Part of her feeling like maybe she was projecting her own wishes on to this woman._

 _"_ _Soon. You'll be there won't you?" Il Hyun questioned with a bright smile._

 _Even if this would rip her apart Goo Jae Hee gave her best smile and nodded._

 _"_ _Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

Her feeling in the end had been right and she'd given that woman a piece of her mind later on. She'd been there for Il Hyun as his friend, like he had needed. It was what they had been for their entire lives. She dare not wish for something else again. She realized long ago that maybe friendship was all they were meant to have.

"Sorry for making you wait." Il Hyun spoke to Goo Jae Hee going to sit in front of her at the table where she had chosen to sit.

She had not realized that all the customers had left, nor had she realized that Il Hyun had already placed the closed sign outside of his Coffee Shop.

"It's alright. What did you want to say?" She questioned with a kind smile which Il Hyun returned.

"Actually, I wanted to give this to you." Il Hyun spoke taking out a burnt book.

"Father asked the servants that they throw away anything that was left from the fire." Il Hyun spoke. Goo Jae Hee could tell by the way Il Hyun seemed to stiffen at the mention of his father that he was still not okay with everything that had happened through the years. Even so he continued.

"One of the maids called. There wasn't much that was salvaged. Yi Jeong already had the things which he valued moved into storage. It was mostly pottery and a few personal items."  
"And you?" Jae Hee questioned.

"I took most everything with me when I left the first time. I'm just glad that Yi Jeong wasn't there the day of the fire."

Il Hyun's eyes expressed guilt once more. Ever since he truly realized that he'd unconsciously left Yi Jeong alone he still was yet to forgive himself.

"Il Hyun." Jae Hee spoke, placing her hand in his smiling kindly when Il Hyun intertwined their fingers together.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for those things."  
"I still feel guilty. There was so much I should have done but I didn't fight for it. I should have always fought harder. In then end I just stopped caring. I lost myself when… I ended up losing everything and letting go of the people I loved the most."  
"It's fine. He's fine. He has Ga Eul now."

At the mention of Ga Eul, Il Hyun smiles and nods.

"It's because of her that Yi Jeong is alright. Aunt and Uncle helped a lot too. We're going to visit him in the Summer." Il Hyun spoke.

"But that's not why I called you here. I just wanted to show you this." Il Hyun spoke once again motioning to the burnt photoalbum.

"Only the edges were burnt. Fortunately, this was at a place where the flames hadn't completely consumed it."

Opening the book Jae Hee smiled. There were a few baby pictures of both Yi Jeong and Il Hyun.

"Most of these were taken by Aunt and Uncle some by your parents and well you know…" Il Hyun trailed off. Sadly Jae Hee did understand. Il Hyun's parents were never caring in any way. It seemed like this was something else they failed at, capturing moments.

"Do you remember this picture?" Il Hyun spoke to Jae Hee who smiled.

"Of course. I took it." She spoke with a smile.

She remembers wearing her old Shinwaa Uniform, as did Il Hyun. They were in the school library. It was where they spent most of their time. They both enjoyed reading classics and most of the time they would sit beside each other without having to say a word, but they could still enjoy one another's company.

"That day I was given a camera for my birthday. Thank you for it and I still have it." Jae Hee spoke with a smile which Il Hyun returned.

"Back then I should have fought harder don't you think?" He questioned.

"I knew you were leaving but I couldn't bring myself to say anything."  
Feeling her heart flutter Jae Hee smiled at Il Hyun.

"We should have both fought but we were both naïve children who played adults and wanted to be cool too."  
Smiling Il Hyun found himself smiling.

"You have become quite cool." He said causing her to laugh along with him.

"You have become quite mature too." She said to him.

"In the end we're both still the same." He said to her.

Reaching for her hand Il Hyun smiled.

"Are we going to fight together this time?" He questioned  
"Yes." Goo Jae Hee spoke back with a smile.


	10. Robert Soo: Nothing Like Me

Laughter filled the hallway inside a small home. A young girl and a small boy ran in a circle together playing tag amongst one another. Mr. Soo watched as his eldest granddaughter Minji who was five laughed while her three-year-old Minseok brother followed after laughing happily. Mr. Soo watched from the sidelines his granddaughter Minji was just like her kind hearted mother and Mr. Soo's daughter in law Ga Eul. The child had big brown eyes, a kind face and a smile that was hard to say no to. She would break many hearts when she grew up. Minseok… it was hard for Mr. Soo to look at him often times. He was just like his father; his son, Yi Jeong. Much like Yi Jeong, Minseok had a boyish smile that would later turn into a charming smile as he grew older, he had dark hair and his features were all around Yi Jeong.

"Grandpa!"

Minji's voice was the first things that brought him out of his train of thought, soon after the small child jumped on his lap hugging his neck tightly. Minseok followed after, his sister helping him climb up on Mr. Soo's wheelchair.

"You're here grandpa." Minji spoke happily.

"It's your birthday. Grandpa wouldn't miss it."  
"Grandma Annabelle and Grandpa Anderson aren't here yet." Minji pouted.

Hearing his grandchildren call his brother and sister in law their grandparents made Mr. Soo feel guilty. There was also an odd feeling when he first heard both of his children refer to Annabelle and Anderson and mom and dad. In the past, he had been so arrogant. He supposed being in this wheelchair for a decade was his punishment. He'd caused his ex-wife and children a great pain. He was unsure of what became of her. He never had the courage to ask either of his children or his wife's brother what happened to her. From what he had overheard once she was off somewhere finding herself, though she was yet to contact either of their children.

He supposed, traveling alone and trying to find herself was what best for her. He was glad for her. What he was not, was sorry. He did not hate her, nor did her blame her for crippling him, or taking away his hands which now had scarred. While he had maintained feeling in them, it would take him a new life, maybe even more, for him to ever mold clay again. He understood, that he had been wrong to disgrace, and shame his ex-wife in such a way. However, what he would never forgive her for was killing him by taking away the person whom he'd loved.

Her name had been Chaewon. She had been a beautiful artist and woman and Madeline had ruined them. It might have been a long time ago but Mr. Soo still loved that one person even when she had moved on. He supposed in a twisted way it was also something he should bare, much like he had had his ex-wife do for him. This was a story which he had never shared with either of his children.

"Grandpa. Candy." Minseok asked stretching his hand out to his grandfather, already looking though Mr. Soo's shirt pocket and smiling when he found four lollypops. Handing one to his sister and taking another for himself.

"These are for Daehyun and Jiwon." Minji spoke to her grandfather smiling happily and placing the two other lollipops back in her grandfathers' pocket. Daehyun and Jiwon were Il Hyun and Jae Hee's children. Daehyun was Il Hyun's eldest son who was now six and Ji Won was three.

Thinking about both of his sons Mr. Soo realized that they had done a much better job than he ever had. Il Hyun still had his coffee shop but he'd added several chains to it and was a very successful business man. Yi Jeong, was able tot get back his skills as a potter and was the best potter in Korea, though he did not still run the Soo business.

Ten years ago, when the accident happened he had been a proud man. He refused to acknowledge that his children were right. He never did anything for them. He didn't blame them for resenting him. He'd been unapologetic to either of his children and felt no guilt until those words from both Il Hyun and Yi Jeong.

 _"…_ _We would have preferred love over riches. Even if we were as poor as we would have been with them. We wouldn't have lacked what we needed..."  
_ _"_ _Mother, father, and brother has always been Il Hyun.. You'll always be our parents but never our mother and father."_

Mr. Soo didn't know what that meant until later. He realized that he'd never given his children anything that had been worth a good memory, or affection that would ever be reciprocated. It was only after his accident when he could no longer move his legs or work pottery did he begin to think of his children. Yi Jeong more than Il Hyun. He thought about what had happened to Yi Jeong because of him. He'd had an affair with a mob bossed wife and it was his son whom had dealt with the consequences. His mistake had almost cost his son his hands and it wasn't until his own accident when he could no longer mold clay that he understood Yi Jeong's frustration.

Without knowing it he'd sentenced his own son to a life that he himself hated to live. He always said that Yi Jeong was like him and he would lead the same life but he had been wrong. Neither of his children had taken the path he had predicted of destruction. It became obvious to him when he'd finally had the courage to speak to them right after Daehyun was born.

 _He was never great at apologies. Rolling himself down the hospital hallway in his wheelchair Mr. Soo held a gift in his lap. He wasn't sure what to say to Il Hyun. It had been half a decade since he last spoke to them. Yi Jeong had just gotten back a year before and Il Hyun had married the past year as well He'd heard from newspapers and magazines about Jae Hee and Il Hyun marrying as well as their first child. He'd also heard about Yi Jeong's marriage which had happened five months prior._

 _As he approached the end of the hall Mr. Soo seemed to be unable to move. Both his sons seemed to be looking at something from a small window. It didn't take a genius to understand that they were looking at the child Jae Hee had just had. His sons were smiling, they seemed to be talking happily. Il Hyun had his arm around Yi Jeong's shoulder casually thrown in a brotherly way. There was a proud smile on his face which Mr. Soo could not recognize. That was until he realized it was a smile of a proud father. It was the first time he had ever seen his sons smile._

 _Mr. Soo watched as Yi Jeong spoke something to Il Hyun who simply laughed and ruffled Yi Jeong's hair playfully._

 _"_ _Mother, father, and brother has always been Il Hyun." Mr. Soo recalled Yi Jeong telling him the last time they saw one another. He realized a long time ago Il Hyun raised himself and raised Yi Jeong. There was no need for him to wonder is Il Hyun would be a good father. He'd already raised a kid on his own and Yi Jeong was doing great, he would raise this child well too._

 _"_ _Dad! Mom!" Startled and thinking that he'd been seen Mr. Soo looked up at his children but both Il Hyun and Yi Jeong were looking in another direction. It was then that Mr. Soo watched his brother in law Anderson Lee and his wife Annabelle walk towards his sons along with their daughter. There was an unknown feeling in his chest when he saw both his sons embrace his brother in law. Annabelle and her daughter congratulated ll Hyun hugging him while holding about a dozen blue balloons and large gift baskets in hand._

 _He had always neglected his children and not once had he felt he was out of place, except for today. His intent was to turn around and leave when the ding of the elevator sounded._

 _"_ _Mr. Soo."_

 _The woman was in a yellow colored summer dress, her face heart-shaped, and her brown colored eyes kind. Her hair was in soft curls and she wore light make up and white flats on her feet. But it was the small noticeable bump on her middle that made Mr. Soo realize that she too was expecting. He remembered her because he'd seen her with his son years before and she'd thrown a glass of water at him. Now as he looked at the ring on her finger she was not his son's wife. She'd left an impression on him but he could not remember her name._

 _"_ _Ga Eul-yang"_

 _His son's voice caused him to still, but it was too late to leave. Both Il Hyun and Yi Jeong were coming towards him, while the rest of their family seemed to stay behind and look at them curiously._

 _"_ _Father." Il Hyun spoke first bowing politely and coldly._

 _"_ _I'll go with Ariel." Ga Eul whispered offering a polite smile and bow to Mr. Soo before walking away. But not before kissing her husband's cheek. There was a look that was exchanged between them silently and it made Mr. Soo slightly jealous. It was a look of both love and understanding which Mr. Soo had not seen on a woman since Chaewon. His son was a lucky man._

 _He expected to be berated by both of his sons for being there instead they silently stood there for a few moments in awkward silence._

 _"_ _You came to see your grandson." Il Hyun stated quietly while Yi Jeong remained silent and simply looked at him. Y_

 _"_ _Yes… Can I?" He found himself finally saying._

 _"_ _Yes." Il Hyun spoke quietly._

 _"_ _For your kid." Mr. Soo spoke handing Il Hyun the present he had in his lap._

 _"_ _Thank you father. But you can give it to Jae Hee. Her family is with her right now." He spoke._

 _Quietly the three walked together, it was awkward. Mr. Soo wasn't a man of many words and neither were his children. He didn't know what to say to them but now was not the time to back down. He could see his brother in law tense as did his wife and their daughter. Even so they bowed politely. Yi Jeong's wife simply offered him a kind smile._

 _"_ _We'll be downstairs for some coffee" Ga Eul spoke quietly._

 _"_ _You can't drink caffeine you've already had one cup this morning." Yi Jeong spoke to Ga Eul causing her to smile at him gently and reach up to caress his cheek. Mr. Soo watched his son smile at his wife who kissed his cheek lovingly._

 _"_ _Tea then. Don't worry too much."_

 _Nodding Yi Jeong quietly let his wife leave, lacing her arm with Anderson's daughter._

 _"_ _Which one is he?" Mr. Soo asked quietly when they were in front of the large window. There were a few babies in small cribs._

 _"_ _Daehyun" Il Hyun spoke pointing to a baby that was placed right in the middle._

 _The child was small, sleeping soundly on it's small crib. Il Hyun was looking at his child and smiling._

 _Mr. Soo doesn't have these memories of either of his children. He didn't much look at them then, simply because he did not want to grow attached to her children. Now, he couldn't look at them out of guilt and shame. It took too long for him to realize that they were his children as well. Now that they had gotten to this point he realized too late that he was not needed in their life anymore._

 _He did not know how to apologize to his children and while they stood there in silently looking at his grandchild and his sons._

 _"_ _Jae Hee is good for you." He spoke to which Il Hyun simply smiled. Mr. Soo was never against his son marrying Goo Jae Hee, however, her parents at the time had been. At the time he had blamed his wife knowing he too had been a problem._

 _It was at that moment that Goo Jae Hee's parents stepped out along with the Shinwa Heir, and his youngest son's old playmate, Goo Jun Pyo. His wife Geum Jan Di by his side._

 _"_ _You can go in and see her now." Mrs. Goo spoke to Il Hyun. The Goo family quietly acknowledging Mr. Soo before heading down the hall._

 _"_ _I'll come with you. Ga Eul-yang is downstairs." Yi Jeong spoke to Goo Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di joining them to leave._

 _"_ _Father." Yi Jeong spoke bowing._

 _"_ _When is your wife due?" Mr. Soo asked. The question seemed to take Yi Jeong off guard but he answered anyway._

 _"_ _In four months."  
"I will come see you then." Mr. Soo spoke. Yi Jeong simply nodded and walked away. _

_For a moment Il Hyun stood with him watching as everyone left leaving them alone in the hall._

 _"_ _He'll forgive you. Eventually… He's not angry, or resentful to either of you. Neither am I." Il Hyun spoke to him._

 _"_ _He has a right to be. Both of you do."  
His answer caused Il Hyun to smile wryly even so he shook his head and continued._

 _"_ _We've gotten over this a long time ago. I am happy. Yi Jeong is happy. He grew up well."  
"Despite us…you raised him well…you raised yourself well.. You'll be a good father."_

During that time, it felt like things would remain stuck the way they were. He had damaged his relationship with his sons in a way that he knew nothing would ever be normal. There were no happy greetings, fond memories, glad too see yous', or talks of advice. Even now, though they were respectful with him, something they had always been in the past, even when he had been wrong. His sons tried, and so did he.

Things were easier, simply because of his grandchildren and his sons' wives. Through the years what he missed with his sons he was able to do with his grandchildren. Though he no longer had his legs that did not stop him from playing with his grandchildren. He was there for birthdays, if and when he was invited, Goo Jae Hee and Chu Ga El made sure that was always possible. His son's wives were both kind. They'd include him which way they could which included family events.

Through family things which eh never saw himself in Mr. Soo was able to start bonding with his sons. Though he bitterly realized he would never be their dad. They got along well enough to be at peace with one another they laughed with him sometimes, mostly when they were with their wives and children. They were at peace with one another, that was more than what he could ask for.

"They're here!" Minji spoke with excitement heading towards the door while her brother Minseok stayed in his grandfather's lap. Footsteps were heard before a few children walked in holding their parent's hands. All F4 children. It seemed like having two was thing for all of them. Only Ariel had a single child a three-year-old boy named Bon- Hwa who was currently being carried by her husband Ji Hoo and she was currently expecting her next child. Beside them were the rest of the grandparents. The Goo's, the Chu's and of course Anderson and Annabelle Lee.

For the children's sake it was clear that they were civil. Mr. Soo knew that Anderson would never forgive him for what happened between he and Madeline, but they could be civil for Yi Jeong and Il Hyun, now for their grandchildren as well.

"Father." Il Hyun spoke with a smile as he looked at his father, he then proceeded to pat Minseok on the head. His wife stood beside him and both his children proceeded to run to play with the rest of the children.

"Come on Grandpa!" Minseok spoke up to him when everyone began to move to the patio where Ga Eul had been busy setting things up for Minji's birthday. Yi Jeong was with her trying to help as it seemed like Ga Eul had once again insisted on taking care of things herself.

Even after a few years had gone by it seemed like both of his son's happiness was had remained.

"Come on Minseok let's play!" The children spoke to his grandson who simply bounced off his lap and ran along to play.

"Mom. Dad." Mr. So could hear Yi Jeong speak and from a distance he watched Annabelle and Anderson hug both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong in greeting. They chatted for a while, Il Hyun and his wife Jae Hee coming to join them as well. It was watching moments like these that made him regret being so prideful. He should have been a better father. Maybe then it might have been him. Even now, even when this was the end result with Annabelle and Anderson in the end keeping his children with him at that time was done out of spite, or maybe it was also an attempt to keep them with him. He knew well that they were better off without him or Madeline back then. Maybe if he'd allowed them to stay with them things would be much different. Maybe then he and Madeline would have been forgotten and erased, never to have caused hurt to their children. Maybe then they would have been hated and never forgiven instead.

"Father." Yi Jeong spoke to Mr. Soo, breaking his train of though.

"Yi Jeong." Mr. Soo spoke.  
"Is there anything you need? Dinner will be served soon. We're just letting the kids play a bit." Yi Jeong spoke looking at his children and smiling as he watched them play in a moon bounce which had been brought in the middle of the large backyard.

"I'm fine." Mr. Soo spoke.

It had taken longer for Yi Jeong to warm up to him. Il Hyun was always much more understanding. Yi Jeong had a right to be more distant…There was no way to decide who suffered most between both his sons, having both suffered in different ways. But it was because Yi Jeong had thought he was like him in the past that Mr. Soo realized that in hating him for being his father Yi Jeong had learned to hate himself as well.

"Ga Eul insisted on the moon bounce for them. And pororo" Yi Jeong spoke shaking his head.

"Minji likes Pororo too much." Yi Jeong continued causing Mr. Soo to laugh.

"Then I'm sure she'll appreciate my gift." Mr. Soo spoke.

"She'll like my gift better." Il Hyun spoke coming to stand with them.

"Despite us you've both done well." Mr. Soo spoke.

"Feeling nostalgic again old man." Il Hyun spoke though there was a smile on his face.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Mr. Soo spoke.

"You've done well without us."  
"We've done well because of both of you." Yi Jeong spoke.

"Despite us." Mr. Soo acknowledge once again, something he knew was the truth.

Looking at his sons he was both proud and sorry. Even so, he knew they were nothing like him. Two children who had been raised alone, had found love and a home on their own. Had he been in their position he would have never forgiven his own father. Then again, they were nothing like him. For that, he was grateful.

A.N

Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying these one-shots. There are a few things I feel like I need to explain as far as this one shot goes. If you've read my main story you'll know that Yi Jeong was hesitant to call Annabelle and Anderson his parents. He was not raised by them and he knows who his parents are. I will be explaining how he came to call his aunt and uncle mom in dad in his own one shot which will come later on. I also want to say for those that are confused or may be unhappy with this chapter upon reading it to realize that 1) Mr. Soo's relationship with Yi Jeong and Il Hyun is still slightly strained and 2) Their mother is still out of the picture.

As far as Mr. Soo and his relationship with Yi Jeong and Il Hyun I felt this was the right ending for them as a family. In life things aren't perfect and neither are families. What I wanted to show in this chapter is Mr. Soo's regret because he knows there can only be this kind of relationship. There was none in the past and this is more of a compromise. They have forgiven him but it is clear that he will never have the affection or bond a true father and son had with his children. In conclusion to this, he is more of a friend or a goo acquaintance. There are no resentments but there is also not a close relationship. I left this as an open ending in this way simply because I feel like more time should go on and maybe things will better just a bit more. This to me was a fair ending for all three of them as a family it was peaceful. As far as Mrs. Soo. I will soon post a one-shot in regards to her, her past with her husband, brother, and of course finally coming together with Yi Jeong and Il Hyun. I hope you will read it when I do post it.

Now for F4 children. I was unable to place any names but I will be posting it down here.

Ga Eul & Yi Jeong- Minjie F Age:5 & Minseok M Age: 3

Il Hyun& Jae Hee- Daehyun M: Age 6 & Jiwon F Age:3

Woo Bin& Jae Kyung – Chul-Moo M Age 5 & Won Shik Age: 4

Jun Pyo & Geum Jan Di- Young Jae M Age 5 & Yun- Hee F Age: 3 months

Ji Hoo & Ariel: Bon- Hwa M Age 3 & Hei- Ran F Age: (as of this chapter Ariel is still pregnant with her child. )

Jae Ha & Luna : Hwa- Young F Age 4 & Hyo-Sonn F Age: 2

Thanks for reading! Next chapter is Seo Hyun. You will finally get to see everything that happened when she was in the main story.


	11. Seo Hyung: A Smile

"I'm sorry."

Those were the words she used the moment Ji Hoo confessed his love for her. Seo Hyun's heart ached while she thought of the look of pain and heartbreak that crossed Ji Hoo's face. When they were children what she remembers most was just that. There was always a look of pain and heartbreak on Ji Hoo's face. Never once did Seo Hyun see Ji Hoo smile.

Whether Ji Hoo was with his F4 friends or his grandfather there was never happiness on this face. Seo Hyun understood, Ji Hoo's parents had died when he was so young. She had been brought in as a playmate for Ji Hoo. The quiet, docile violinist. Seo Hyun remembers spending afternoons with Ji Hoo at the Goo mansion. Often time what she remembers is trying to get Ji Hoo to play with her. Most of the time what he liked to do was be by himself.

It was moments like those that reinforced Seo Hyun's thoughts when it came to her and Ji Hoo. She could never make him happy. She could never make him smile.

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" Seo Hyun questioned Ji Hoo, while he stood outside of her Paris apartment._

 _"_ _I wanted to come see you. I want to be with you."_

 _His words, while they caused her heart to clench in pain, maybe more Seo Hyun stopped herself from feelings she had restricted herself from ever having._

 _"_ _You shouldn't be here."  
"Why?" _

_"_ _Seo Hyun."_

 _It was at that moment that her fiancé Valentin chose to come over, to her apartment._

 _"_ _Hi. Is there something you need?" He questioned Ji Hoo after walking over to Seo Hyun and kissing her cheek. Ji Hoo's expression was that of pain. This caused Seo Hyun to look away unable to maintain her composure._

 _"_ _Valentin. This is my childhood friend Ji Hoo."  
"It's nice to meet you." Valentin spoke to Ji Hoo offering him his hand to shake though Ji Hoo remained only looking at Seo Hyun. _

_Forcing herself to smile at Ji Hoo, Seo Hyun continued,_

 _"_ _Ji Hoo. This is Valentin my fiancé"_

 _The look of pain which crossed Ji Hoo's face was something that knocked the wind out of Seo Hyun. Before she could say anything to him Ji Hoo was already walking away. Before she could stop herself Seo Hyun was already running after Ji Hoo._

 _"_ _Wait!" She called out to him causing him to stop, though he did not turn to look at her._

 _She could feel it in her heart that this would be it. Their last goodbye. Wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing herself against his back she spoke._

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _Ji Hoo didn't say anything instead he untangled himself from her embrace and just like that, he walked away leaving her crying and in pain._

Seo Hyun did not believe that she would ever see Ji Hoo again. She would be lying if she said she did not love Valentin. He was a good man, loving, caring of her. They had a lot of things in common. He was a giving man and like she, he liked giving to charities. Together, they'd given a lot of money to build schools in third world countries, children living in poverty.

They'd met while working together building schools and she loved spending time with him. Together time was at times too fast and it didn't take long for her to fall for him. But that did not mean that there was still not a soft spot for Ji Hoo.

Seo Hyun did not know what would happen with Ji Hoo. Whenever she would talk to Jae Hee she wouldn't mention Ji Hoo much. For that, Seo Hyun was glad. Months would go by and while she thought she would be happiest beside Valentin, there was still that lingering feeling in her heart.

 _They'd been happy, so long as they were working on something together. Alone, it was like the magic had gone. Valentin was busy with work mostly. He was a great lawyer and he would bury himself in his cases giving it his all. Sometimes Seo Hyun thought she was only good for cooking and cleaning for him._

 _He would not look at her nor would he speak more than two words to her. It was as if she was living with a stranger. The things they once would talk about became nonexistent. She was so lonely, feeling so unloved. It was during times like these that she missed Korea, missed her family, missed her friends… she missed Ji Hoo._

 _Seo Hyun found herself living in her past, looking through memories. Looking at a photograph of Ji Hoo which she hid in the bottom of her drawer. Each night she would look at it and that was when she made her decision. Valentin had come home and had taken that photograph in his hands. There was rage and sadness in his eyes as he spoke_

 _"_ _You don't love me Seo Hyun. You care for me but. I don't have your entire heart."_

 _For Seo Hyun who felt so out of touch with her husband all she wanted was to go home, to someone who she knew was waiting for her._

 _"_ _This isn't working anymore. You don't care for me. You don't love me. I want a divorce." With those words in mind Seo Hyun packed her things and left._

Thinking back now, Seo Hyun realized she had been so immature at that time, and naïve. She'd seen Ji Hoo as a last resort and a doormat. For that, she feels guilty. But of course when she arrived back in Korea after running away what she had not anticipated was Ariel.

When she first came to know of the girl she had meant to go see Ji Hoo. What she wanted was to continue where they had left off... and hopefully Ji Hoo would give her that chance. She had gone to see him at the music center his family owned. They'd spent so much time there together. Seo Hyun remembers watching many of Ji Hoo's practices. What she had liked about it was the passion which Ji Hoo would play the violin, the piano, and guitar. He was so skilled and expected him to continue with this.

 _When he'd gone to visit him what she had not expected was to hear that voice. Her voice was soft, melodic, calming and… inviting. There was something different about the way Ji Hoo was playing and the song…. The song which Ji Hoo was playing on the piano while it was beautiful and she could recognize it. Seo Hyun thought it was out of the ordinary for Ji Hoo to play anything that was of this century, much less and ost._

 _Seo Hyun's heart was racing and when the music finally stopped she gained the courage to finally open the door. She wished she hadn't. Ji Hoo was with someone, Ariel, she would later hear her name from him. She was beautiful, chestnut hair, honey colored eyes and a face that upon first glance was considered, cute and naïve. At that time, she had not wanted to see it and called out to him breaking their moment._

 _"_ _Seo Hyun." Ji Hoo spoke in surprise._

 _The girl beside him had simply stayed quiet. Seo Hyun didn't acknowledge her then simply heading towards Ji Hoo and hugging him tightly. Her mind refused to accept the fact that he was not hugging her back or that his eyes were not looking at her the way they had in the past. She could not see the distress in his eyes and refused to. Smiling at the girl who was in front of her she was about to speak instead the girl stood up from where she was and smiled at her brightly. Ariel bowed to her politely and then turned to Ji Hoo._

 _"_ _I should let you too talk. I'll see you later Sempai."_

 _She had left faster than Ji Hoo could react and before long they were alone, just she and Ji Hoo. Silence lingered between them for what felt like hours and Seo Hyun simply smiled. Sitting beside Ji Hoo on the piano and tinkering with the keys._

 _"_ _We were here so much as children. You were always so good at playing."  
"Why are you here?" JI Hoo finally asked her. _

_"_ _I'm divorcing."_

 _Her words lingered between them for the longest of times and then she smiled._

 _"_ _I want to catch up. How have you been?" She questioned._

 _"_ _I'm fine." Ji Hoo responded._

 _"_ _Was she your date?" Seo Hyun questioned wanting to know, though she smiled at Ji Hoo. Once again and as always, his face was stoic._

 _"_ _No. She's my friend Ariel. She's Yi Jeong's cousin."  
"Baby Ariel." Seo Hyun thinks. _

_She didn't know a lot about The Soo's but she knew enough to know that Yi Jeong at one point could have been raised by and Aunt and Uncle. Nodding she smiled at Ji Hoo._

 _"_ _Do you mind. Taking me home. I want to see my parents. I haven't had the courage to go home yet and tell them the news."_

 _Ji Hoo is quiet for a second before he nods and stands up._

 _It comes to her like breathing, locking her arm with Ji Hoo's but when she does this she feels him pull away._

 _"_ _Sorry. I… it's strange… after all this time." He tells her. Even so Seo Hyun smiles at him and they go home together._

 _When she arrives home it's chaos with her parents but she refuses to back down. Not when Valentin and she have drifted apart. Ji Hoo doesn't stay for the argument simply drops her off. Seo Hyun isn't comfortable with speaking to him about her marriage. Ji Hoo doesn't ask much simply if she's okay._

 _She asks him out to lunch and she talks to him about their past. They even go see Ji Hoo's grandfather together. Seo Hyun is glad that she is still treated with kindness at Ji Hoo's home. Her parents continue to insists that she work things out with Valentin. Seo Hyun is too hurt to pick up his calls._

 _For the next few days she does he best to spend time with Ji Hoo. F4 and the girls receive her with kindness though Seo Hyun can tell that something is definitely different. It's only when they are at the mall and he see's the way in which Ji Hoo looks at that girl that she realizes she's lost him. That night he drives her home without saying anything to her and then Seo Hyun calls Jae Hee._

 _They sit together in Jae Hee's office who offers her a smile._

 _"_ _How have you been?" Jae Hee asks._

 _"_ _Alright."  
"Why are you back?"  
"My husband and I… things aren't working out."  
"And Ji Hoo… you think things will work out with Ji Hoo now? Is he your second option."  
"I…"  
"Clear up what you feel first. Don't hurt Ji Hoo again. Besides… There might be someone else who might see Ji Hoo as more than just comfort."  
"Ariel?" Seo Hyun questioned earning a soft smile from Jae Hee._

 _"_ _You've met her?"  
"Briefly. What type of person is she?" Seo Hyun questioned._

 _"_ _Naïve, Bubbly, Ji Hoo smiles and laughs when he's around her. Ariel from what I gather is… bullied and isolated at her own school. They both smile a lot when they're together. They're good for each other."_

 _Jae Hee's words caught Seo Hyun off guard but even so she smiled._

 _"_ _Seo Hyun. Listen to me." Jae Hee spoke gently.  
"I know it's hard right now. Your husband is always busy and that might seem like the end of the world to you. But it's your first year as husband and wife. You both need to adjust and you being away for a couple of days will do both of you some good."  
"I…"  
"Have you talked to your husband?"  
"He's been trying to reach me."  
"But you want him to come after you. Don't you?" Jae Hee spoke._

 _In her heart Seo Hyun knew that what Jae Hee was telling her was the truth. However, she was confused as far as Ji Hoo._

 _"_ _Why did you reject Ji Hoo?" Jae Hee questioned._

 _"_ _From my understanding he chased after you and you shot him down."  
"I did… I loved Valentin and Ji Hoo he… we would never work out I"  
"Then you are falling back on him. Please. Call Valentin back. You don't want to cling on to this and then regret your marriage."_

 _When she arrives home that night it's Ji Hoo that is waiting for her._

 _"_ _Can we talk?" He asks.  
She can feel it, just like she had before when she walked away from him. This was a good bye. _

_They stayed outside, just outside her porch. Ji Hoo wouldn't speak for what felt like hours and then he looked at her._

 _"_ _Do you know…. I thought we would be together some day. I kept hoping and wishing you'd come back like you are now."  
"Ji Hoo."  
"Let me finish.. please." Ji Hoo said to Seo Hyun._

 _"_ _I never imagined myself falling in love with anyone else. Or loving someone that wasn't you…. Then I realized I can be happy…I don't know why you're back and I wouldn't want to think that it's because of me… I know you're facing problems and I'll listen to you if that's what you want. I realized after all this time that what I felt was simply friendship and I'd grown accustomed to being around you."  
"Do you love her? Does she make you happy?" Seo Hyun questioned._

 _"_ _She makes me happy. Do I love her?... I won't tell you that until she's heard me say it first… I'm sorry." With those words Ji Hoo walked away and while Seo Hyun stood there thinking about what he had said she smiled._

 _It was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She would always have a soft spot for Ji Hoo. She would always love him, but she would always love him as her friend. Walking in to her house she was shocked to see her husband. He stood there tall, handsome, his dark hair disheveled and a look of distress in his blue eyes._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. Please. Come home and We'll fix things…"_

Thinking back Seo Hyun smiled to herself. She'd been so childish back then. She was not use to difficulties of any magnitude. Valentin and she had taken some much needed vacation time, they'd compromised and put more effort into their relationship. She didn't have to think about what it was she liked about him. She got rid of Ji Hoo's picture. She explained to Valentin about him and she'd given up thinking of the past when he future was bright beside her husband. She loved him and being with him every single day made her fall more in love with him.

They'd been invited to Jae Hee's wedding with Il Hyun. Seo Hyun was happy for her friend. She knew she would be seeing Ji Hoo after five years when she did. She observed both Ariel and Ji Hoo from a distance. Ji Hoo was with F4. As always he was stoic then Ariel walked over to him. There was a smile on his face as they spoke to one another. The rest o f the girls joined and stood beside their respective other, but it was the way Ji Hoo looked at Ariel and the way she looked back at him, both smiling, both close to one another, that told Seo Hyun they were in love. She watched them dance throughout the night and it was only when Ariel briefly walked away from Ji Hoo that she had the courage to go up to him.

"Hi." She greeted and was met with a smile, something that was never given to her by Ji Hoo.

"Hi."  
"How have you been?" She questioned.

"Happy. Very happy. I hope you are as well."  
"I am. My husband and I we're expecting. We've yet to tell anyone so please." Seo Hyun spoke to Ji Hoo who nodded in understanding. Valentin at that moment, was speaking to Il Hyun but even so when he looked at her he offered a smile, to which she did the same.

"Hi." Ariel spoke bowing politely at Seo Hyun and smiling brightly and genuinely.

"Hello." Seo Hyun spoke.

"I've seen some of your work. From my understanding. You'll be working for Shinwaa." Seo Hyun spoke.

"Yes. Goo Jun Pyo offered a job and… he made it really hard not to say no" Ariel spoke with a smile.

She had seen Ariel's work simply because her family did some business with Shinwaa which had included a campaign of hers. Ariel's name was among those that could lead her campaign but Seo Hyun had turned it down. She was afraid of the impression she had made with Ariel the previous time. She was just glad Ariel was not informed of this as she was still not officially working for Shinwaa then.

"She still does things on her own too. She has an exhibit soon." Ji Hoo spoke with a smile.

"I'm glad." Seo Hyun spoke. Looking at Ji Hoo Seo Hyun smiled to herself. She was glad for him. She could never get him to smile, she could not give him love or happiness. But while he looked at Ji Hoo now beside Ariel she realized there was someone that could and had done so, for that she was grateful.


	12. Jae Ha: First Loves & Friendships

The beach was cold. The smell of water and the taste of salt lingered on his lips ad Jae Ha watched the waves crash against one another. It would be dark soon, the night was slowly starting to come in and with it the air grew stiffer. He'd already started a fire a few feet away from the water, making sure that tonight they would be warm if only by the flame.

It had been so long since they would meet like this. All three of them. How long had it been? Five years. Smiling to himself Jae Ha recalled the last time they'd been here. Back then they'd had not realized it but they'd all had one another in their heart at one point or the other…. Ga Eul, whom he had grown up with had loved him at one point.

Jae Ha knew. Whether it was the way Ga Eul blushed or the way she would look at him from time to time that made it obvious. He would like to think that he wasn't so when it came to liking Ariel… and Ariel. Back then... before that person, Jae Ha wanted to believe he'd had a chance.

When Ariel had come into their lives Jae Ha was instantly love struck. She was beautiful, with her honey colored eyes and chestnut colored hair. She would always smile brightly when she was happy, and it was quite easy to tell what she was feeling if you only looked at her eyes.

Back then he'd liked to think that had she never met that person, then maybe they could have been. However, the truth was that Ariel had always seen him as just a friend. She who was always so innocent never did see him as anything more. He supposed now, he wasn't what she needed in her life.

If there was anything that Jae Ha regretted with Ariel as someone that had liked her and as a friend it was the fact that he could never protect here. Whether it was from the glares, the gossip, or the bullying. It seemed as though he was always too late. Jae Ha remembers the first time it happened as if it were just yesterday.

 _It was during the beginning of gym when it happened. Jae Ha was in the middle of changing into his gym clothes when Ga Eul came barging into the the boys' locker in tears, and bruises._

 _"_ _Oppa! You have to help Ariel please!" Ga Eul begged though her tears while falling to the floor, knees scrapped and her mouth bloodied._

 _"_ _What happened?" Jae Ha asked alarmed, quickly putting on his shirt. The boys around him were already whispering and looking at them both curiously._

 _"_ _It's Ariel. They're beating her… in the middle of the basketball court."_

 _Heart pounding Jae Ha ran out of the locker room out of the school building and headed to the schools' basketball courts outside. Jae Ha expected to see a crowd of people, much like he saw whenever there was a fight. What he saw however, broke his heart and angered him. Ariel was on the floor struggling to get up and covered in bruises, scrapes, and cuts._

 _"_ _Ariel!" Jae Ha yelled rushing to her and picking her up in his arms._

 _"_ _Ariel!" Ga Eul spoke panting._

 _"_ _Call an ambulance." Jae Ha spoke._

 _"_ _I'm fine. I'm fine" Ariel whispered weakly._

 _"_ _Let go of me." She continued to say._

 _"_ _Let's at least take you to the nurse. You're all beat up." Ga Eul spoke through her tears._

 _Even though she was in pain, Ariel still managed to smile._

 _"_ _I'm fine. I can walk." Ariel spoke pushing herself away from Jae Ha and struggling to stand._

 _"_ _Ariel please." Ga Eul pleaded, while she helped her stand as did Jae Ha._

 _"_ _You two shouldn't be seen with me. Can't you see?" Ariel questioned._

 _Both Jae Ha and Ga Eul had been too distracted to see what was left on the ground. There were dozens of papers on the floor all with words that told Ariel to go kill herself._

 _"_ _If you're my friend I'll only cause trouble."  
"We're not leaving you alone." Ga Eul spoke up first._

 _"_ _You should. We just became friends… there's still time for."  
"No. We like you. We're not going to leave you alone." Jae Ha spoke._

 _Tears fell from Ariel's eyes and it was Jae Ha who wiped away her tears._

 _"_ _We're your friends. We're not going to leave you. We'll stick up for you. We don't care what others have to say about you."  
"You're different but hat doesn't mean it's wrong. We'll stick by you because we care about you and we know you'd do it for us." Ga Eul spoke with a smile, though tears fell from her eyes as she did so._

Back then they had been just freshmen in high school They'd met Ariel over the summer and had liked her. At the time Jae Ha didn't think the bullying would be that bad. But just like that time, there had been many more like it. Times where Ariel would come home beaten up and bruised.

Jae Ha always felt inadequate to take care of her. No matter how hard he tried to protect Ariel he was always too late. Maybe it was bad timing, maybe it was bad luck. No matter what in the end Jae Ha always looked like a bad friend. As the years went on his courage to one day pursue Ariel vanished. He felt he had no right to be with Ariel when he couldn't protect her. He lost all hope when he heard Ariel speak of New York.

Ariel's eyes would always light up and Jae Ha could tell that she had high hopes. It was made clear to him then that there would be no room in her heart for anyone. She had never seen him as anything more than her friend. Ariel never talked about being in love or falling in love with someone, then of course she met him. Yoon Ji Hoo.

For a long time, Jae Ha wondered what would happen between them. To anyone that clearly looked at them it was obvious that Ji Hoo and Ariel deeply cared for one another. Jae Ha would lie if he said he was not hurt at how easily Ariel fell for someone in just a few short months.

Ji Hoo had managed to do what Jae Ha had not been able to. He was able to get Ariel to love him in a way that Jae Ha had not managed to do. Ji Hoo was able to make Ariel forget about someone that may or may not exist. More than that, Ji Hoo was able to protect Ariel from harm.

That day at school was just a simple show of power, which Jae Ha thought was nothing. It was the fact that Ji Hoo himself had been there holding her hand the look in his eyes angry, possessive and daring anyone to ever lay a hand on Ariel again. It was a clear threat, that he would protect Ariel no matter what…and he had.

From the moment they met Ji Hoo had protected Ariel. She would tell him and Ga Eul stories of Ji Hoo protecting her, saving her. There was an admiration and adoration in Ariel's eyes that had never been giving to anyone but Ji Hoo. Jae Ha was sure that Ji Hoo was in love with Ariel, simply because of the bouts of jealousy expressed when he was around her.

To some extent Jae Ha knew that Ariel was in love with Ji Hoo as well. Jae Ha was unsure about what would be of them, by then of course he'd lost hope of ever being looked at by Ariel the same was she looked at Ji Hoo. But that did not mean it didn't hurt to see Ji Hoo kiss Ariel that night. She'd been asleep and Ji Hoo had been bold enough to steal a kiss from her. There was a look in his eyes as if Ariel was the most precious thing in the world to him.

At the time Jae Ha had been both jealous and angry. Jealous at the fact that this man had kissed Ariel. Angry, that he had dared to do so when Ariel was asleep. In the end, he'd taken Ariel away and given her no explanation. For a while. Jae Ha did not want to admit to himself that Ariel loved this person back. Then of course, he saw it. Another kiss.

 _Rushing to the hospital Jae Ha kept beating himself up about being so blind. How could he not know that Ariel was hurt? She'd been smiling and spending time with him for his birthday. He'd been blinded by happiness and had not noticed. Once again, it had been Ji Hoo who had noticed and taken care of her. It had also been Ji Hoo who had called him to inform him of the incident._

 _"_ _Ariel Lee. What room is she in?" Jae Ha questioned the nurse at the front desk_

 _"_ _12F, Fourth floor."_

 _His mind was reeling, he wanted to apologize to Ariel for not being a better friend. At the same time, he was angry over the fact that she had kept this from him in order to celebrate his birthday which now was insignificant. All he really cared about was her._

 _His intention was to go into the room but he stopped when he saw Ji Hoo inside. He'd only opened the door a few inches and was not seen. Ariel was sleeping soundly on the bed. Ji Hoo was beside her, sitting on a chair, holding Ariel's hand._

 _There's was that look in his eyes which Jae Ha recognized as love and care. Jae Ha observed Ji Hoo silently and wondered if he would have the guts to confess. Would Ariel accept? Jae Ha watched as Ji Hoo reached out his free hand to gently caress Ariel's cheek, his thumb stroking her bottom lip._

 _"_ _He's going to steal a kiss from her again." Jae Ha thought frowning._

 _He was about to go in then planning on stopping Ji Hoo when Ariel groaned softly. Jae Ha quietly watched from the small door opening as Ji Hoo quickly let go of her hand and grabbed a book that was close to him. However, he quickly threw that ruse away when Ariel tried to sit up. "Lay back down. Your fever is still quite high. Just go back to sleep." Ji Hoo spoke, though his face was expressionless, much like it always was the tone he used towards Ariel was quite gentle.  
_

 _"_ _What happened?" Ariel questioned_

 _"_ _You dislocated your shoulder." Ji Hoo explained to her.  
"My parents." She began._

 _"_ _I've already called them. They're already here."  
"Then."  
"Something happened with Yi Jeong's parents."_

 _Before Ji Hoo could finish explaining Ariel was already trying to spring herself out of bed but Ji Hoo simply stopped her by flicking her on the forehead._

 _"_ _You're still sick. Your mother asked that I keep and eye on you for now." Ji Hoo explained calmly._

 _"_ _But.."  
"There's nothing you can do." Ji Hoo spoke to her sternly. His tone leaving no room for arguments. In the end Ariel, simply pouted but gave in something she usually never did for anyone. _

_"_ _Yi Jeong hates others in his business. I've already informed F4 of the situation. They'll keep their distance until Yi Jeong calls us. We don't want to push him right now or he'll go back to the condition he was previously in." Ji Hoo explained._

 _"_ _But."  
"I know you're his family. But you have to rest. As I said, your fever is still quite high." Ji Hoo spoke trying to settle Ariel back on the hospital bed. _

_"_ _He's too close." Jae Ha thought while looking at them. Ji Hoo was leaning over Ariel, hovering above her and looking down at her._

 _Jae Ha's heart clenched watching as they both gazed into each other's eyes for a bit too long, having no trace of time. His heart stopped when he watched Ji Hoo move closer to Ariel. Jae Ha looked away, knowing they would kiss._

 _"_ _Don't worry. I've already called Ga Eul and your boyfriend." Ji Hoo spoke. Ji Hoo's words seemed to confuse Ariel, but this was something Jae Ha understood. Part of him wanted to laugh, realizing his meddling had worked to some extent, how Ji Hoo would handle this was completely and simply up to him._

 _Jae Ha watched as Ji Hoo moved away from Ariel, only for her to hold on to his arm._

 _"_ _Boyfriend? What boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend...Sempai. Is that why you've been avoiding me? Do you think Jae Ha is my boyfriend?" Jae Ha's heart clenched and broke when  
he heard Ariel laugh _

_"_ _I just… It would be strange and wrong to spend so much time with a person that… what am I saying. We're friends none of that matters if we're only friends."_

 _"_ _Well. He really is just a friend. Jae Ha is more like an older brother." Ariel continued._

 _Jae Ha knew Ariel meant no harm with her words but it as it was clear to him that Ariel saw him as only a friend, maybe even a brother but never would he ben in her heart the way he wanted too._

 _Listening to Ji Hoo tell Ariel he too only saw her as a friend, watching the pain in Ariel's eyes made it clear to him more than ever that she really loved him._

 _"_ _Just… keep resting." Ji Hoo continued_

 _"_ _I'm not very sleepy." Ariel asked looking at the book Ji Hoo had in his hands._

 _"_ _Edgar Allan Poe."  
"Can you sit here?" Ariel spoke to Ji Hoo, who did not hesitate and simply sat beside Ariel on the small bed. Though his posture was rigid and nervous.  
"Relax. You're at times a bit robotic and awkward when you're beside me. We're friends are we not Sempai? You should relax around me too." Ariel spoke innocently. _

_"_ _Will Yi Jeong be alright? I worry about them." Ariel continued'_

 _The continued to talk for some time with Jae Ha simply listening, he didn't know why he continued to stay but he did._

 _"_ _I think it's quite sad when people that love each other can't be together. Don't you think so?... I really want them to end up together. We're all routing for them…I believe they can love each other more than anyone else will be able to love them. Don't you think?" Ariel's questions were met by silence and Jae Ha watched as Ariel smiled, looking down at Ji Hoo who had fallen asleep. The look in her eyes was quite obvious…love_

 _"_ _Carrying me must have tired you out Sempai. I'm sorry and thank you. For looking out for me." Just like that Jae Ha watched as Ariel pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Ji Hoo's lips._

That was the moment, it became clear to him. Ariel was in love. There was no turning back, he had to let her go. Looking out into the ocean he sighs. Back then he had been so heartbroken and did not think that there would ever be a chance at love. Then of course… the was Luna.

She was like a second chance and a first beginning. She was shy, innocent, but she was kind. He didn't know when it was that he began to fall in love with her. When he finally did realize that he was in love there was no looking back. She made him happy and the love which he one day had for Ariel did not hold a candle to this kind of love. True love that he had with Luna.

"Jae Ha!"  
Hearing Ga Eul and Ariel call his name he turned and smiled at them. Both girls carried a basket in their hands. Rushing over he helped them offering them both smiles.

"I'm glad your back." Jae Ha spoke offering Ariel a smile.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be back. We're the three musketeers again aren't we?" She spoke with a smile.

"Yes."


	13. Geum Jan Di: Only Choice

It was the night before the wedding. Guests had already arrived for the rehearsal dinner. Geum Jan Di could feel her heart racing. Looking at herself in a non typical tight red dress she sighed. Wedding preparations had been exhausting. There was so much to do when it came to guests, what venue they would be using, music, invitations, everything down to napkins etc.

Geum Jan Di finally understood why Jae Kyung had eloped with Woo Bin. It was easier. More than once this had crossed her mind. Goo Jun Pyo on the other hand thought differently. He was one to indulge in the bigger better things. He'd offered to have someone take care of all the preparations for her and while Jan Di had been glad her mother and Goo Jun Pyo's mother, had not been so happy. In the end, Jan Di had planned this wedding after all. Looking down at the ring on her finger Jan Di smiled.

She didn't like this big fancy wedding but she could endure it simply because she loved Goo Jun Pyo. They had met as children; their starting point was rocky. There were many fights, mainly all due to their immaturity and hotheadedness. She remembers the way Goo Jun Pyo asked her out and laughed.

 _She was fourteen. Her feelings for Goo Jun Pyo at the time were a lot more unclear. For the most part, Jan Di found herself arguing with him. Gone were the days where Goo Jun Pyo and her would pull each other's hair out, scratch and bite one another. The last time it had happened was when they were children. Jan Di still frowns when she remembers that Goo Jun Pyo had dare cut her hair. It had taken her Jan Di a while for her to be able to grow her hair back but she'd done so again. Looking at herself in the mirror with her Shinwa school uniform Geum Jan Di wanted to scream._

 _She'd argued not only with her parents but with Goo Jun Pyo's parents as well. The topic of arranged marriage had once again come up. Since she was a child, Geum Jan Di had always known she would marry Goo Jun Pyo. Jan Di felt trapped. While part of her had this feeling in her heart which she could not describe for him. This feeling that caused her heart to race, butterflies in her stomach, there was also fear. She felt as though she was not allowed to chose whom she would love._

 _"_ _Love and marriage are two separate things." Mrs. Goo had said to her after she'd exploded that evening during dinner._

 _"_ _Why do we not get to choose?" Jan Di shouted angrily._

 _"_ _People of our status do not love, we merge. Companies become stronger."  
"Money. All you care about is money! What about what I want. Doesn't Goo Jun Pyo himself have a say in this!"_

 _In that moment she had turned to Goo Jun Pyo hoping that he'd agree with her. What she was met with was silence. In her race Geum Jan Di had flung her dinner plate at him. His head, clothes and body were completely covered in the soup._

 _"_ _Why do you chose now to keep your mouth Shut! You don't want this just as much as I do!" Geum Jan Di had shouted before rushing to her room._

 _It was how she'd ended up staring at herself in the mirror with scissors in her hands. Clutching them tightly she considered what she was about to do. This person whom she was looking at she hated. From the moment she became a teenager her mother made sure that she wore makeup, he hair was beautiful and long. She was no longer allowed to spend as much time as she used to with the F4 boys. Even her time spent with Goo Jun Pyo was now scheduled._

 _Dates meant dinner at fancy restaurants. Going to events with their parents. She was tired of it all. What would her life be like had she been a normal girl?_

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Goo Jun Pyo questioned coming into her room. This caused Geum Jan Di to glare at him and she had half a mind to fling the scissors in her hand at him. Instead, she opted for the pillow which he caught. He was in a pair of old sweatpants and a hoodie she was sure belonged to her father from a time where he was still young._

 _"_ _Do you know how to knock." She snapped at him._

 _"_ _You want to talk to me about manners? This coming from the person who flung her dinner at me." Goo Jun Pyo snapped back which only pissed Geum Jan Di off more._

 _"_ _Why can't you yell at me like that in front of them!" She snapped._

 _"_ _You object to this just as much as I do. You go on and on about not wanting to marry me why did you not speak up!"_

 _Goo Jun Pyo didn't reply simply leaned against the door with a bored look on his face._

 _"_ _We don't have a choice. You don't have a choice. Your other options include Woo Bin, Il Hyun, Yi Jeong, or Ji Hoo. But then again Woo Bin is arranged for your cousin. Il Hyun and Yi Jeong… well. My parents wouldn't allow Jae Hee to marry Il Hyun and I don't think your parents would want to merge with the So's. Ji Hoo… he's too in love with Seo Hyun to agree to anything. Which leaves me." There was a cocky expression in Goo Jun Pyo's eyes which only served to piss off Geum Jan Di._

 _"_ _You hate me! We hate each other! Why would you want to marry me!"  
"I don't" Goo Jun Pyo corrected quickly, Jan Di's heart squeezed oddly at his words though she masked it quickly._

 _"_ _Then we agree and I'm leaving." Jan Di spoke walking to her closet and grabbing a pair of sweat pants, an old gray hoodie and her gym sneakers._

 _"_ _Where are you going?"  
"On a date and I don't want you in here when I come back out" She snapped heading inside her bathroom to change. _

_Jan Di took her time changing she wanted Goo Jun Pyo to leave her alone. She was relieved to see that Goo Jun Pyo was out of her room. Her plan was simply to climb out of her bedroom window using a makeshift rope she had created in order to sneak out. She was careful to lock her room and turn the lights off in her room. She knew her mother would give her an earful in the morning but she did not care. Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of her bedroom._

 _"_ _You really did it." Startled Geum Jan Di practically fell into Goo Jun Pyo's arms as he glared at her._

 _"_ _What are you doing? You scared me! Let me go!" Geum Jan Di snapped hitting Goo Jun Pyo on the chest with her fist harshly until he let go of her waist._

 _With a single glare and a huff Geum Jan Di dusted herself off and tried to head out only to be stopped by Goo Jun Pyo._

 _"_ _The gates are closed. How do you plan to get out."  
"I have the key." Geum Jan Di spoke pressing a remote which opened the large gate. _

_She was sure that her parents never noticed. Their mansion was big and unless they checked the cameras she wouldn't be in trouble that much._

 _"_ _Don't follow me." She spoke to Goo Jun Pyo once she was on the street and Goo Jun Pyo walked beside her. He didn't say anything to her, nor did he stop walking beside her. As frustrated as Jan Di felt in that moment she did not allow herself to be angry._

 _What she needed in that moment was to relax and try to forget. They walked in silence for the next fifteen minutes._

 _"_ _How childish. You're going on a date here." Goo Jun Pyo spoke as they stood in front of a large ice cream shop. Glaring and raising her fist up at Goo Jun Pyo, Geum Jan Di then walked inside._

 _Heading to the counter, glad there was no line she proceeded to ask for strawberry ice cream._

 _"_ _Green tea." Goo Jun Pyo spoke. Though Geum Jan Di felt her annoyance increase she allowed Goo Jun Pyo to stay with her when she sat on a table and began to eat her ice cream.  
"No date." Goo Jun Pyo concluded. His voice caused Geum Jan Di to glare at him once more, but otherwise she said nothing and continued to eat humming softly._

 _"_ _Why did you lie?" Goo Jun Pyo asked once more._

 _"_ _I just wanted to go out. Even if I had to go by myself." She spoke. She didn't know why she was saying this to him or why she wanted to tell him more._

 _"_ _So what are you planning? A date on your own?" Goo Jun Pyo spoke mockingly._

 _"_ _What if I am?"  
"What do you have planned?"  
"A movie, the mall, a park. I don't know."  
"How childish." _

_Standing up Geum Jan Di screamed her intention was to throw her ice cream on Goo Jun Pyo but upon gaining the attention of the people inside the shop and watching Goo Jun Pyo flinch she simply walked out of the shop._

 _"_ _Yah! Geum Jan Di!" Goo Jun Pyo yelled after all, walking out of the ice cream shop with her. Grabbing her hand to stop her he was met with hits which he took but refused to let go of her._

 _"_ _Where are you going?"  
"You can go home or leave me alone." She snapped._

 _"_ _I can take you to a better place."  
"No." She spoke ignoring him and heading to a movie theatre that was closest to them._

 _The only screening however, was for a horror movie._

 _"_ _Are you sure?" Goo Jun Pyo questioned._

 _Geum Jan Di did not answer, instead, she headed inside, buying popcorn, candy and a large drink. She found herself smiling while walking into the theatre._

 _"_ _You could have just come to my theatre."  
"It's not the same. I told you. I want normal things. Tell me. Do you have fun when we're in some expensive restaurant? Around other people at parties with bring business people?" Geum Jan Di questioned whispering quietly, simply glad the movie had not started yet. _

_"_ _It's business."  
"Exactly. I can bare business. It's part of our life but I want romance. Don't we deserve to fall in love and be happy as well? Why can't we have both?" _

_Before Goo Jun Pyo could answer the movie began. The next two hours consisted of screaming, hugging and a lot of shushing coming from the people around them. Geum Jan Di didn't have the time to yell at Goo Jun Pyo for being such a baby, considering she herself was scared out of her wits. When she got home she was sure she would sleep with all her light on too afraid of the ghost from the movie. Any popcorn was spilled on the ground within the first fifteen minutes. Her drink was left untouched and if she had to classify what this date was other than horrible she would not be able to answer._

 _By the time the movie was over she was glad to leave the theatre._

 _"_ _This was your idea of a fun date!" Goo Jun Pyo snapped._

 _"_ _I'd rather have pins for eyes!"  
"Stick pins in my eyes." Geum Jan Di snapped._

 _"_ _Whatever." Goo Jun Pyo spoke with a shrug._

 _They headed home in silence after that. Geum Jan Di wasn't happy, but she was also not disappointed. They stopped at the main gate and Geum Jan Di simply scoffed at Goo Jun Pyo and tried to head inside. However, Goo Jun Pyo stopped her._

 _"_ _Do you really want to know why I can't object to this arrangement?"_

 _Before Geum Jan Di could answer Goo Jun Pyo had placed a kiss on her lips. It was chaste, warm and soft. It took a moment for Geum Jan Di to react._

 _She'd thought that in any situation. Should she ever be robbed of a kiss, her first kiss at that. She would hit that person. For the second time in her life she was once again stunned into silence by Goo Jun Pyo._

 _"_ _I've only ever looked at you. I've only ever thought of you. There's no need to look for anyone else. I like you."_

 _"_ _W-what?" Geum Jan Di managed to stutter out. Goo Jun Pyo smirked._

 _"_ _Have you ever looked at someone else?" Goo Jun Pyo questioned._

 _Once again Geum Jan Di remained silent. It was then that Goo Jun Pyo moved forward again. This time Geum Jan Di backed away causing Goo Jun Pyo to smirk once more when she hit the gate._

 _"_ _I'll hit you if you kiss me again" She threatened. Goo Jun Pyo simply moved forward and pecked her on the lips once again. When he moved away he simply glared at her pointing at her._

 _"_ _You are going to marry me. If you dare date someone else, I'll kill you!" With those words he walked away from her._

 _"_ _Yah! Goo Jun Pyo! Didn't you say I was ugly! I said I want a normal romance! How can I date you!" Geum Jan Di yelled Goo Jun Pyo simply shrugged and coolly waved._

 _"_ _I'm going to kill you tomorrow Goo Jun Pyo! You're dead!" She yelled until he was out of sight. It was only after she was left standing alone that she realized her heart was still racing and her lips were still tingling._

Smiling to herself Geum Jan Di shook her head. They'd never been a normal couple. Goo Jun Pyo tried and while they went out and had the type of fun she wanted it was always at Goo Jun Pyo's style. Dates at the mall included Goo Jun Pyo buying her things she did not want. They had trips to places all over the world. Dates to the theatre was something she liked, but Goo Jun Pyo made sure they were always alone. Back then, she had already loved him without realizing it. Much like he had said she had only ever looked at him. They were still the same arguing with each other, yelling at one another. Attending all the things she hated but there were so many changes. With time, they learned how to be sweet with one another. Loving each other, that had been easy, they always had loved one another even when they did not know how to express it.

Geum Jan Di now felt silly for ever doubting their relationship. She was thankful for it. There was a knock on her door before Goo Jun Pyo walked in. He stayed by the door much like he had years ago. Only this time he smiled at her, his eyes were filled with love. The years had made them more mature, their love much stronger.

"You knocked." She wanted to say. But of course, he had done so after that night.

"You look beautiful." Goo Jun Pyo spoke causing Geum Jan Di to smile at him.

"I hate it." She told him, watching her reflection. Smiling at her, Goo Jun Pyo walked to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Bare it a little more. After tomorrow we're done with all this."  
"Hardly." Geum Jan Di spoke rolling her eyes.

"Maybe. But it won't be as hard. They'll be moments like this always." Goo Jun Pyo spoke and Geum Jan Di knew he was talking about the pretense. Socializing was part of their world. They had to endure so much fake but yet… thinking of Goo Jun Pyo beside her didn't make it feel so bad anymore.

"And moments like these." He spoke kissing her cheek.

"You're being to cheesy" She snapped causing him to laugh.

"I'm going to cut it again."  
"It's been a while since you had it short." Goo Jun Pyo spoke to her.

"Do I have to wear make-up?"  
"Long hair, short hair, make up, no make-up you're still beautiful."

Geum Jan Di thought of the past. Back then when she'd gotten home she had cut her hair, stopped wearing makeup, and heels, and bought comfortable boots. It had shocked everyone but Goo Jun Pyo.

"You look ugly again. Good." He'd said to her. It had caused a small fight but Geum Jan Di knew what he had meant. She was herself again and she'd known as well that he did not see her as someone who was ugly.

"Are you happy? About us?" Goo Jun Pyo questioned.

"Is Goo Jun Pyo feeling insecure?" Geum Jan Di teased causing him to scoff. Even so Geum Jan Di laughed and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered about her life. What it would have been like had she been a normal girl just like Ga Eul and Ariel. Would she have fallen in love with Goo Jun Pyo? Would she have ever met him?"  
"What?" Goo Jun Pyo questioned when he saw a sad look cross Geum Jan Di's eyes.

"Just wondering. What it would have been like had I been a commoner. Just like Ga Eul and Ariel."  
"My mother would never approve of you." Goo Jun Pyo spoke a statement which she knew to be true.

"Even so. I know we'd meet... Our life would have been more difficult. Even so, I would have still made you marry me. In this life I have only ever looked at you and even if it were different even if you were poor I would not have cared. I would still choose you."


	14. Grandpa:When he Knew

Raising a child is never easy. Raising a child who has lost his parents while you yourself grieve their loss is harder. When he lost his son and daughter in law in that tragic accident he remembers seeing Ji Hoo right after. The child was crying for both parents covered in cuts and bruises, having survived the accident himself.

What Grandpa remembers most before the accident was how happy Ji Hoo was with his parents. Parents that were loving, caring and nurturing. Ji Hoo's mother was often smiling. She was a beautiful, gentle, and kind woman. His son, Ji Hoo's father, was stoic but around his wife and son, he was the gentlest man. It was the way that he had taught his son to be with his family.

After his son and daughter in law passed, there was a time in which Grandpa was afraid Ji Hoo would die. The small child would not eat, could not sleep without waking up with nightmares, and he would not speak. Grandpa did not know what to do. He'd taken Ji hoo to counseling, but what could he do when the child refused to open up.

For a long time, Grandpa blamed himself for all of Ji Hoo's suffering. It was he whom was involved in politics. It was he who at the time was Koreas president. But it was his family who suffered the consequences of a tricky life in politics. In the end, what he was left with was only grief and grandpa felt as though he had dragged Ji Hoo along with him.

With nothing he could do he searched for help from the mothers and fathers of Ji Hoo's friends. It was Goo Jun Pyo's parents that suggested he get Ji Hoo a girl playmate.

"Goo Jun Pyo is very outspoken and that seems to be because he has Jae Hee as an older sister." It wasn't much to go by but Grandpa was willing to try anything.

When Grandpa introduced Seo Hyun to Ji Hoo whom was just a few years older than him Grandpa immediately noticed a change. Seo Hyun was kind to Ji Hoo treating him as an older sister would. It took a few months but slowly and surely, Ji Hoo began to speak. His smile, however, did not return and it would be a few years later that Grandpa would be able to see that smile again.

As the years went on it became obvious just how much Ji Hoo was like his late father. Not only was he the spitting image of him, but his way of carrying himself and the character which Ji Hoo had developed through the years. There were many things Grandpa was grateful for through the years. One being F4, his son had great friends that Grandpa had no doubt would last a lifetime. Then, there was Seo Hyun. It became very clear to Grandpa that Ji Hoo was most definitely in love with her.

It was the way he would sometimes look at her. Or simply the fact that his grandson seemed to follow her around most of the time. Grandpa wasn't sure if it was love. He couldn't know what was in each of their hearts at the time, but in the end, Seo Hyun had left and married someone else. It saddened him to see his grandson suffering once more. Then... there was Ariel.

The first time Grandpa had ever seen her she offered him a bright smile. The child was for a lack of a better word like a small and cute energizer bunny. Her eyes seemed to dance and she seemed to be unable to stand still. She"d come to their house to return a pair of shoes that Ji Hoo had bought for her. Grandpa had watched the two interacts and it was like watching yin and yang.

His grandson was rather aloof. Ariel, on the other hand, was a firecracker. Regardless of Ji Hoo"s stoic expression she still managed to smile at him. She seemed unaffected by the way he looked at her and instead seemed to understand him. Later on, his grandson would tell him about how it was that they met and about the infamous dead cat incident. It was more than enough for Grandpa to realize Ji Hoo needed the girl in his life.

For Grandpa, however, the moment it became clear to him that they were meant for one another was clear in his head.

It wasn't every day that Grandpa would visit the shop of his old chef. Back hen the young man seemed to be quite bright and spoke about a great future. He was surprised to find out he now owned a small porridge shop. It was late at night and when Grandpa walked into the shop he made sure to be both unnoticed and quiet.

" Sorry, we're closed" Grandpa had seen this girl. From what he knew she was Yi Jeong's girlfriend. She seemed quiet and polite. She offered a kind yet apologetic smile as she looked at him.

"It's alright, let him stay." His old employee spoke. Ga Eul bowed politely and continued to clean up.

It was then that there was a knock from outside by the large glass window. Grandpa watched the girl's eyes light up when she saw Seo Yi Jeong. It was then that the girl looked at the clock and then at her boss who sighed.

"You can go." He spoke.

"Thank you! Bye Master see you tomorrow. Bye Ariel!"

"Bye" Came a cheerful voice from inside the kitchen. Grandpa watched the young couple leave in Yi Jeong's car both with smiles.

"To be young and in love," Grandpa thought to himself.

It would be a few minutes later that the roar of a motorcycle sounded and Ariel herself walked out. She seemed to be in a rush rushing out of the kitchen and yelling a quick goodbye to her boss. She was out the door in a blink of an eye, her red apron flying off her and landing on a table. Grandpa watched his old chef sigh shaking his head.

"He comes to pick her up from work every day." He spoke to Grandpa who watched his grandson step off his motorcycle.

The night was quite cold and Ariel was in a very light sweater. Grandpa watched Ji Hoo take his coat off and place it on Ariel's shoulders. If only for a moment, Grandpa watched the look in Ariel's eyes as she looked at Ji Hoo. It was then that Ji Hoo was reached for her hands and took out a pair of gloves for her to wear. It was caring of Ji Hoo, and gentlemen like. Grandpa watched them drive off and as he did he saw them both smile. It was the first time in a long time that Grandpa had seen his grandson smile. It became clear to him then that Ariel would give Ji Hoo happiness once again.

The next few years would come and go. What Grandpa predicted became truth. It was only after Ariel came back after five years that Grandpa was truly able to see his grandson happy once again. The two, for the most part, were inseparable. Ji Hoo would spend most of his days with Ariel. More often than not Grandpa would find the two playing piano together. Ariel would sing.

There were a few arguments along the way, nothing major or where either one would be angry. In the end after some sulking, the two would reconcile. Fights were rare and Grandpa could always tell, simply because Ji Hoo would sulk for a day and in the end, he would simply go look for Ariel and apologize. They were happy and in love and it didn't surprise grandpa when Ji Hoo proposed to Ariel.

They married in a small but lavished wedding with close friends and family. It was all they needed and Grandpa remembers watching both children smile and look at each other with love in their eyes. he was sure they would be happy and in love for a long time. Within a few months they were expecting their first child and Grandpa was glad when his great-granddaughter was born.

It was during this time that he thought so much more of his son and his late daughter in law. The small family which Ji Hoo had built mirrored what he had with his own family. Though Grandpa was sure Ji Hoo missed his parents and he would always miss his parents, he had finally found his happiness. For that Grandpa was truly happy.


End file.
